Worth The Trouble
by InfinityxInfinity777
Summary: Naruto is an abused 8 yr old boy living in the slums with his bastard of a father (Not Minato) who's nickname for Naruto is "Worthless". One night Naruto starts trouble against a kind women; Kushina. Kushina feels something for the little boy, sees the good in him and seeks to help him. Thus a heartwarming relationship between the two bloom as well as a romantic one with Minato.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Understanding Innocence**

Kushina quickly walked through the dark streets of Konoha. It was getting dark and it was dangerous for a young woman to be out alone especially in what was referred to as the slums of her village. She didn't mean to be here but she had lost track of time and missed her bus and the next bus scheduled was in this rough area. Sighing, she dug her hands in her purse, searching for a small snack to eat."

"Give me your money" she heard a young voice shout. Turning around she found a little boy no older then ten with blond scruffy hair, angry blue eyes, bruises on his round face and tattered clothing, pointing a gun at her heart. What was a little boy doing out at night with a gun? It was just sad. Did he even know how to use it? His hands were shaking and his eyes refused to look into hers. She didn't know whether to take him seriously or not but even if he was a kid, he did have a gun pointed at her so she'd have to be careful in what she decided to say and do.

"What are you doing" she asked in a calm voice.

He looks at her almost confused in why she was asking. "I'm robbing you" he said quietly.

"Why" Kushina asked calmly.

He hesitated but then answered by saying" My dad needs more money and he won't let me back in the house till I get some"

"You don't have to resort to robbery its wrong and I don't think you want to hurt anybody" she replied.

This lady was confusing him, he just needed money and pick pocketing wasn't going to get him enough this time. Stealing was the only way he knew how to get money. Not wanting to listen to this lady any longer he shouted.

"Throw me, your bag or I shoot"

The red haired lady took a couple steps toward him "Throw it now" he shouted again.

She still kept moving towards the boy  
"I'm serious, I'll shoot and it'll kill you, just throw me the bag" he shouted trying to sound threatening but in reality it sounded like he was pleading. Why wasn't she giving him her handbag, wasn't she scared of the gun? He didn't understand.

I don't think Kushina fully understood either but there was something about that boy, she didn't think he had it in him to shoot. He looked scared himself, his eyes were crazed, his body was in a position to flee and he was shaking. And when she looked deeply in his blue eyes she still saw his innocence and though it was probably crazy she bet on what was hidden rather then what was in front of her. So she ignored him and slowly walked towards him, one step at a time, looking him straight in his eyes. Two more steps and then she'd be right in front of him, she saw him steady the gun, his small fingers hovering almost squeezing the trigger. He shut his eyes, his face scrunching up in a grimace and then BAM.

He felt impact but not of the bullet exiting his gun causing his body to quake from the powerful vibration. But from a warm body softly colliding with his. What is this feeling he wondered as Kushina bent down and wrapped her arms around his small body comfortingly. Stroking his soft hair and whispering "everything's going to be all right". What was this warm feeling he felt inside, he wasn't used to it but he liked it, he craved it and he soon found the gun slipping out his hands and his arms holding on to the lady.

Kushina hadn't walked towards him planning to hug him but the closer she got to him, the more she saw his sadness, loneliness and pain. It broke her heart, he didn't deserve this, he wasn't evil just lost. So at that moment it felt like the only thing she could do was hug him. She couldn't help smiling a little as she found his arms hugging her back, he really was just a little boy after all. She heard the boy's stomach rumble "are you hungry" she asked "I saw a ramen place nearby, and ramen's my favourite." she added.

The boy pulled away from the hug and nodded his head slowly, considering on telling her ramen was his favourite too. But then he rejected the idea hearing his dad's angry voice in his head: _Nobody likes a little copycat, I know your dumb but think for your own worthless self._ He looked at the kind lady and wondered why she was being so nice to him nobody had ever been nice to him. Even when he was nice to them they were mean. He was bad to the lady so why would she be kind? It must be a trap he thought. His heart was telling him to trust the lady but his mind was telling him she was dangerous. He decided to follow his mind, he didn't understand why anyone would like him enough to be kind anyway, he was worthless after all. He picked up the gun of the floor knowing his father would beat the crap out of him if he found out it was lost and ran in the opposite direction of the women as fast as he could, not looking back.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter :) It's actually my 6th Naruto fanfic, this is just the first one on my new account. Please COMMENT/REVIEW it will be greatly appreciated and it'll let me figure out whether or not to continue writing it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Hope You Can See The Light**

Kushina could not get over that little boy. Why did he run away from her? She had tried to chase after him, but he was small and knew all the right corners to take. After the incident she had lost her bus and reluctantly called her fiancé to ask for a ride. She remembered when he picked her up he was so annoyed about having to get up and stop whatever he was doing for her. So she couldn't talk to him about the boy. Thinking about it that was probably best, Kinoshita had no sympathy for the underprivileged or the weak and he wouldn't have understood. Wishing she could have helped, she prayed that the little blond boy was all right.

**1 Week Later**

Damn it, it seemed, everywhere she went she was always rushing. Rushing to get to work on time, rushing to get home to her fiancé and as usual rushing for the bus. She had just made it on, but by now the bus was crowded and there were no more seats. Sighing, she adjusted the heavy bags she was carrying into a more comfortable position.

"You can have my seat" she heard a warm voice say

She turned around and saw a handsome young man, staring up at her. She immediately noticed his blue eyes they were so dreamy and they complemented his soft blond hair and kind smile.

"Thanks, but that's ok" she replied not wanting to be labeled as just a damsel in distress. Kushina was more than that. When she was younger she used to beat up all the boys that bullied her in the academy. She had quite a temper then and was nicknamed the Red-Hot Habanero because of it. As she grew older she didn't have to get into fights anymore, people already knew not to make fun of her and gradually she calmed down, in the process maturing.

"I insist" he said standing up and walking away from the seat.

"Why?" she asked, "I don't need the seat", she added on stubbornly.

"I don't know maybe it's cause you caught my eye, with your red hair"

She glared at him, bitterly saying "I don't like when people mock me because of my hair"

He looked at her and gently said "I'm not mocking you, I think your hair is absolutely beautiful, I noticed it right away as well as you"

She couldn't help but blush, thinking how sweet he was. Nobody had ever called her hair beautiful before not even her fiancé. In fact her fiancé hated her hair. _It doesn't look natural, you look ridiculous like a tomato_ he would say insensitively. She thanked the friendly stranger, smiling as she introduced herself as Kushina.

"I'm Minato" he replied charmingly

"I suppose I'll take that seat now" she responded

He looked at her and shook his head slightly.

"What?" She asked

"It's too late now" he said pointing towards the young girl, sitting on the seat texting on her phone.

She couldn't help but laugh and he joined in, his laughter producing a deep, rich, warm melody.

"I should have known it would be taken quick" she said quietly

"I can carry one of your bags" he asked kindly.

"Thank you" she said handing him one

"Is that Pokémon stickers I see sticking out the bag?"

"Oh yeah, umm that's what small boys are into now a day's, right? "she asked unsure

"Pokémon's a classic, you can't go wrong with that" he answered

"Good" Kushina replied, thinking of seeing that little boys face light up as she handed him his presents.

She was out shopping this afternoon, looking at presents for her friend's daughter. And as she walked past the boys section she couldn't help wondering what that boy would like. It was impulsive buying him things, not even knowing his name let alone if she'd ever see him again. But she could just imagine a sweet smile on his face as he eagerly pulled out what she got him; a little froggy wallet currently stuffed with sweets, a cute stuffed animal that looked like an orange fox but with nine tails and then the shiny Pokémon stickers. At least now she had an even bigger excuse to go look for him she thought absentmindedly.

As she felt the bus hull to a stop she quickly looked around realizing this wass the stop where she had to get off. The bus ride had seemed short today she thought as she turned towards Minato saying "This is my stop, it was nice meeting you"

He handed back her bag and wished her goodbye. Just before she stepped off she couldn't help but turn back around to look at him. He was looking right at her too and she noticed him mouthing something to her. Unfortunately though she didn't manage to catch what he was trying to say.

The next morning Kushina woke in bed beside Kinoshita. Groggily getting up she headed into the kitchen to make his Saturday breakfast. Half an hour later, he strolled into the kitchen, pulled her into a quick kiss and sat down at the table. Without even waiting for her, he started shovelling the food into his mouth. As she grabbed her own dish proceeding to sit down and eat with him, she heard his sharp voice.

"My drink" he said sounded irritated at her.

"Sorry" she replied standing up to prepare his morning tea.

While waiting for his tea to stew she looked out the kitchen window and couldn't help noticing what a lovely day it was. The sun provided a light, warm glow over Konoha, protecting it. Or at least that's what it looked like to her. She wondered whether the people in the slums could see the warm glow from over there or was there just a cloud of negativity blocking their light. She hoped not, sun, light and warmth were necessities, how could they be happy without them? How could the boy be happy without them? That's why in the academy she had learnt about the will of fire, she remembered the day the hokage had come to talk about it. She was excited the whole day, shocked that someone as important as the hokage would actually come to the academy to talk about something as little as a myth, that's what she had thought the will of fire was at first. But as she sat in the Konoha cemetery of the previous kage's looking up at the sculpture of the flame representing their village and listening to her current hokage talk. It was then she understood and started to believe. He had explained why fire was the chosen element to represent their village. _Although fire can be dangerous if used correctly it can aid you, it can protect you. It's light guiding a way to the right path and it's heat warming you up making sure your heart doesn't turn cold. The will of fire guides and enables you to love, believe, cherish and fight for yourself as well as all the fellow citizens of this village. _She had smiled at the thought of those wise words feeling inspired, to turn her life around and work for something, finally daring to dream of a successful future.

Finally sitting down for breakfast, she turned toward Kinoshita and slowly said "Umm I have to go out today, do you mind?"

"Where to?" he asked while taking a sip from his tea.

She looked away from his as she quietly said "Just to a friends". He nodded his head as he got up and left the kitchen, leaving his plates on the table for her to clear up.

Kushina hadn't wanted to lie to him but she couldn't have told him she was going into the slums today. Even if she had told him why, he would have called her crazy for caring enough to search for a filthy little boy that tried to rob her. But she did care and it felt like the right thing to do. It was hard to explain but she needed to see if he was ok. She had been busy all week at work so she didn't have time to look for him right away but now it was the weekend and her day was free. So she was going and after finding him, she was going to make the little boy smile.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and i'm sorry it took so long to update.**  
**Please COMMENT/REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Little Bit Of Compassion Goes A Long Way**

It was so busy and crowded here Kushina thought as she walked through the large market place. She had decided to search for the little boy here because it was the most popular and crowded area in the slums especially during the weekend. There were countless amount of stalls up with families or owners trying to sell their products to make a living and because there were lot of parents around there were also a lot of children. She had been searching the marketplace for hours and she still hadn't seen the boy. She had stopped at a couple of stalls that interested her and bought a few things but she was getting tired and frustrated. Almost on the verge of giving up she decided to take a 20 minute break, eat lunch and then carry on looking for half an hour, if she didn't find him by then she would go home and tomorrow come back and maybe search some place other than the marketplace for him.

She found a small bench off to the side and sat down to eat her onigiri. Her eyes zoomed to a little stall selling masks, opposite her. As she looked ahead she saw a little boy approaching the stall, she couldn't see his face or hair since it was covered with a hood. But what she did see truly angered her.

The boy had come up to the stool just quietly looking at the masks when the owner stormed up to him and roughly pushed him to the ground bitterly saying "You brat, go away"

Bystanders started to surround the boy but they were all frowning and whispering their faces mean, showing no empathy.

"What's the big deal" the boy asked frustrated

"What are you doing here? You plague" the owner replied angrily

"What, I was only… I was only looking at the masks" The boy replied sadly

"The owner picked up a mask. "You want this" he shouted angrily as he threw the hard mask right in the boys face. "Well you can have it, now get lost" he added his face malicious.

The boy stood up his hood falling of his face and picked up the mask. Looking at the bystanders around him he got upset "What?" he shouted angrily "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

It was him, Kushina thought immediately as she saw his face, it was the same boy she had been looking for. Why? She thought angrily why were they so mean to him? Nobody should be treated like that; he hadn't even done anything wrong. Even before she knew it was the boy she had rushed towards the scene wanting to help up the stranger but now the damage had already been done.

Kushina stormed up to the owner with a strong urge in her body to slap him in his face but as she got closer she decided it was best to make sure the boy was ok first. So she pushed past the nasty bystanders and walked right up to the boy.

She bent down to the boy, and noticed the boy shielding his self, reverting into himself for protection. It broke her heart.

She gave him a hug as she softly asked, "Are you okay?"

The boy slowly looked up tears in his eyes "You" he whispered his face portraying recognition and surprise.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, it was wrong and cruel and you don't deserve it" she said gently.

"It happens all the time" he replied his voice trembling "everyone hates me"

She lifted his head up so his clear blue eyes were looking into her dark blue eyes one and said "I don't hate you" her voice strong and honest. As she held out her hand to help him up.

The mask owner came up to them and gruffly said "Move elsewhere your blocking customers view of my masks"

That's when Kushina snapped, she abruptly walked closer so she was face to face with him and angrily shouted. "How dare you, how dare you push and shout and harm this innocent boy" She said pointing towards the child behind her. "Your absolutely despicable, nobody would want to buy masks from someone like you anyway"

The man's face turned red with anger "Innocent, that boy, is not innocent." At those words the little boy tensed up, no he thought, not her why did she have to hear how bad he was, the only person that didn't hate him. No, how could he face her after the man filled her head by telling her how bad he really was? He wouldn't be able to stand to see the face of disgust on her face, not her. So he quickly fled. The red headed lady had her back to him and she was too caught up in the heated argument so it was easy for him to slip out unnoticed.

"He's a dirty thief, that's what he does goes around pick pocketing and stealing. His detestable father taught him. He was born a bastard, to his poor prostitute of a mother. She abandoned him when he was like 4, I think, it's a wonder his father still kept him around, I wouldn't have. Well it's not like he's properly raising him, just using him for whatever. The kids despicable, trash and his fathers no better. All he does is steal and cheat and lie and gamble, he still owes me and half our town money. That kids nothing good, we know that, our children know that and now you do too. Now get out my way, you're killing my business." He said maliciously.

"Your wrong" Kushina replied strongly "The boy is not trash, he's worth something, something good. He was raised badly, he was taught to steal, as you were taught not too. You can't blame him for that. The kid has lots of good in him and he still has innocence but every day as your town shuns and bullies him, that innocence dwindles. He's not the despicable one you are. This kid deserves better than all of you. " She said fiercely, passion in her eyes prominent.

She turned around to face the boy but realized he had left. Damn it, she thought disappointedly while walking away. She had found him but lost him. Why did he keep running from her? All she wanted to do was help. Couldn't he tell she was different from the others?

On the bus ride home Kushina couldn't get the day's events out her head. She was horrified at how that town treated the little boy, and she was heartbroken at how that boy lived. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right she was going to help him. Her instinct was to protect him.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter please COMMENT/REVIEW it means a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'll Be Waiting For You**

Kushina smiled to herself pleased that she had finally figured it out. It was simple because luckily there was one place every young kid went to; school, and that was where she would find the boy. There was only one problem, she'd have to skip work to do it. She sighed deeply, she prided herself on being an honest worker and she didn't want to have to lie but… this was her chance. On the weekends there were no school and aimlessly walking around the market place for hours like she had done both Saturday and Sunday were all just based on chance and she was never very lucky. The boy needed her and even if he didn't realize it she was going to help him. So Monday morning she woke up early, reluctantly changed into her stiff work clothes, having to fool her fiancé. Then grabbed her bags and an apple and ran to the bus stop. This time there were plenty of empty seats on the bus and she couldn't help but smile remembering that handsome blue eyed, blonde haired man. As Kushina took a seat she whipped out her cell phone and called her work place before she would forget.

"Hello" She said coughing into her phone.

"Oh Miss Uzumaki, is everything alright" She heard the kind receptionist say.

*Cough Sneeze* " Oh, I'm just calling in to say I'm feeling sick and won't be able to come into work today, sorry for any inconveniences" she said trying to make her voice sound raspy.

"No worries, I'll let Mr. Yamanaka know. I hope you feel better"

"Thank you" she said upon hanging up.

"That's strange you don't look sick to me" she heard an oddly familiar voice say.

She looked up to see Minato, an amused expression on his face. Of all the times she could bump into him it had to be when he had overheard her lying to her work place over the phone. See? she really wasn't lucky. Kushina's cheeks turned a rosy red colour as she blushed from embarrassment.

"I-I….. don't usually do this, I am a good honest worker, truly. I just have something very important I have to do and they wouldn't of…"

"I believe you" he said smiling, interrupting her unnecessary rambling "Can I take this seat?" he asked pointing towards the one right next to her.

"Of course" she replied smiling "So are you off to work?"

"Yeah, there's no rest for the wicked"

"You don't strike me as wicked, that's why I've never understood that phrase it should be more like there's no rest for the… virtuous"

Minato laughed "You make a good point but… who knows maybe I am wicked" he said with what could only be explained as a good effort at a devilish smirk on his face.

Kushina laughed at his horrible impression as she said, "Please don't tell me you're an actor"

"Nope, a physician"

"Sounds impressive"

"Nah, just a fancy word for doctor. What about you?"

"I'm a photographer" she said

"Nice, what's your specialty"

"Family portraits, weddings and parties. I've been told I'm always able to catch that special kind of essence. Though I would love to try take more nature photo's but there's a lot of traveling involved with that and it's not practical for me."

"Sounds lovely" he replied sweetly "Oh looks like my stop is coming up soon" he added.

"Do you usually take this bus to work?" Kushina inquired "because this is my first time seeing you in the morning and this is my usual bus"

"My car broke down so until I get it fixed I'll be taking this bus into the city"

"Oh" she said trying to hide her disappointment. It would have been nice if he took the bus regularly like her. He always seemed to make her smile and she wasn't used to friendly chitchat on the bus but she liked it.

"Kushina… umm would you want to go out to dinner this Friday, with me?" he asked nervously a hopeful look on his face.

Kushina's heart instantly started beating even quicker and as he looked at her so intently she started to feel butterflies in her stomach. What was it about this guy? Why was her instant thought a yes to his question? She didn't understand, she did have Kinoshita after all.

"I'm sorry, I have a fiancé" she answered softly

He looked down seeming to notice the engagement ring on her middle finger "As friends?" he asked calmly trying to mask the disappointment in his voice.

Kushina bit down on her lower lip as she replied "He wouldn't like that…. lets just stay bus buddies"

He laughed amusingly a friendly tone in his voice as he said" What, are we in grade school, bus buddies sounds like something a little kid would say"

"Hey" she said feigning anger "Can you think of anything better?"

"I have no time, this is my stop" he said standing up and walking to the door as the bus slowed down ready to halt, but not before he winked at Kushina and said "See you tomorrow, bus buddy" a big smirk on his face.

The rest of the bus ride was like usual, though she couldn't help feeling guilty as she passed her work place. After passing the city, she noticed, the quality of the villages decreasing until, the slums appeared. As she got off on the stop the bus driver gave her an odd look. She didn't understand why until she realized how odd she looked in her professional looking work outfit in this type of area. Oh well she thought as she walked to the school, there were worst things. Luckily there was only one school in the area so she was quite certain she would see the boy. Plus she was half an hour early, so there was little chance of her missing him. As the clock ticked on Kushina noticed more and more kids strolling into the school but not the boy. As she heard the school bell ring indicating the start of class, she felt frustrated but she had to remind herself, he could just be late. 5 minutes, then 10, 15 and 20 and he still was not here. She decided she would wait 20 more minutes and if he wasn't here by then she would reluctantly leave. Kushina sat patiently on the bench waiting, when she heard the sound of footsteps on the pavement gradually getting louder. She looked up from her phone and stood up smiling, finally it was the boy. Her smile faltered though as she saw how miserable he looked. He was walking slowly, limping with his head down, scuffing up the dust on the pavement with his one good foot in his broken down shoes. He had no backpack and was carrying all his stuff in his small hands, with what looked like only a small pack of crackers for lunch.

He didn't even notice her as he walked past so she gently put her hand on his shoulder. She felt him flinch beneath as he whipped around and angrily shouted, "Don't touch me"

Taken aback she quickly removed her hand "Sorry" she whispered gently.

As the little boy looked at the culprit, recognition seemed to flash on his face and his glare subsided along with his anger.

"Why are you here?" he asked quietly.

She grabbed his hand and led him towards the bench where her bags were.

"I have something for you" she said softly as she held out to him all three presents in the sparkly orange wrapping paper she had found. Kushina had expected him to eagerly take them out of her hands and open them but he just shoved his hands in his ripped pockets and looked at her with those sad lonely eyes asking a question she wouldn't have suspected "Why?"

Why, Kushina didn't quite know how to answer that. Why was she saw drawn to the boy? Why did she skip work and lie to her fiancé just to hand him presents and try make him smile? It didn't make sense but she did it anyway.

She took the boys little hands in her own and looked at him and said, "You're a sweet boy. A good boy who's been hurt way more than anyone ever should. I got you these presents because you deserve them and I-I want to see you smile.''

Once she finished speaking the boy moved his hands away from her own and her heart dropped, even know the boy still didn't want anything to do with her. But then something unexpected happened; the boy flung his arms around her neck and gave her a big hug. Kushina smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around the boy's little body comfortingly.

She was the light, the little boy thought as he immediately felt her warmth. His world was forever surrounded by darkness but she always managed to break through. The only thing that could counter dark was light. That's why she had to be light, the embodiment of purity, happiness and hope.

"I still don't know your name" she whispered into the boys ear.

"Naruto, like the sliced fish cake with the whirlwind print that's always in ramen" the boy whispered back.

"That's a great name" she replied and oddly enough she truly meant it. On any other child, a name resembling a type of food would just be ridiculous but on the boy… on Naruto it worked. "Naruto was always my favorite topping in Ramen" she said smiling.

"Mine too" he replied his voice already sounding less sad. "What's your name red haired lady?"

Kushina laughed in her head at the nickname, well she couldn't say it didn't suit her.  
"I'm Kushina Uzumaki, you can just call me Kushina" she said cheerfully. "Naruto, why don't you open your presents now."

He nodded his head as he pulled away from her and picked up the presents off the bench. He opened up the smallest one first and upon seeing the pokemon stickers, she saw a glint of happiness in his eyes as he immediately peeled a couple off and stuck them on his notebook. Next he opened up the froggy purse "What is this?"

"Oh, it's purse, for your coins but you don't have to put that in. You can put anything in… see look what I put" she said unzipping it.

"Wow, that's a lot of sweets, can I have one?" he asked with such a hopeful expression his face.

"Of course they are yours" she said patting his head.

"All of them?"

"Yep" she said smiling. As she saw him eagerly unwrap the sweets she couldn't help but feel sad, Naruto had looked completely shocked when she had said they were all for him. It was like he had never been treated before.

With a mouthful of sweets Naruto opened up his last present. This was what Kushina had been waiting for. Naruto had a huge grin on his face, with his sparkling blue eyes and his hands eager to pick up the gift in admiration. It was absolutely priceless; his happiness radiated off him and definitely warmed her heart. Naruto really was adorable.

"I've never seen a nine-tailed fox before, it's ever so special. I'll take really good care of it" Naruto said smiling

"What are you going to name it?"

"Kyuubi" he replied, absolution in his voice.

"That's the perfect name for him" Kushina replied, nodding her head in agreement.

Unfortunately their pleasant time was soon interrupted by the schools second bell, signaling time for the second class.

"Oh, Naruto you must go to the class" She said hastily, having been reminded by the bell that Naruto needed to be in school.

"I don't want to go to school I want to stay with you" he replied quietly his happy expression already dropped.

"It's important to learn Naruto" she saw the boy avert his eyes to the ground "But I promise you by the time school's over I'll be waiting right here on this bench for you"

He stared back up at her with hope in his widened eyes "Do you promise" he asked his voice sounding small.

"Pinky promise" Kushina replied holding out her pinky finger to Naruto.

Naruto looked at her surprise on his round face. He had always seen kids at school make pinky promises as they played around but no one had ever done one with him before, no one had ever wanted to. A lump in his throat formed as he moved his little pinky finger towards Kushina's and grasped it.

With that she gave him one quick hug as he shoved the stickers and froggy purse in his pockets and picked up his school stuff, carefully carrying Kyuubi in his other arm.

As he walked towards class she yelled out "Have a good day Naruto, I'll see you after school". Naruto didn't yell back so she wondered if he had heard.

Naruto did hear, the sound had resonated through his ears causing him to smile at her warm words. For once someone cared that he had a good day, for once he was like one of those kids whose parents could be heard yelling goodbyes to their dear children from the gate. He would have yelled back but he couldn't because there was only one thing those kids would yell back to their parents 'good bye, see you later mum' or 'good bye, see you later dad' and unfortunately that wouldn't work for the red-haired lady. So his smile dropped and as he opened the door to step inside he gritted his teeth as he braced himself for the truly horrible day of school he knew he would have. Unfortunately in this hell-hole there was no light.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I made it a little longer then usual because I missed posting a chapter last week.  
Thank you for all the comments, favourites and followers I really appreciate it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**********Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: My Time To Protect You**

Where was he, Kushina thought. It was already 15 minutes past the time school had finished and most of the school kids had already cleared out. She would have thought he would be the one to rush out of school right at the bell. She really hoped Naruto hadn't run away from her again, she thought they had really connected back then. Although she didn't know his class, Kushina decided to walk into the school figuring the office might be able to call him through the intercom. As she walked inside she politely asked the receptionist. The old lady sighed and bitterly said;

"Look, whatever bad act Naruto did against you this time it's not the school's problem, crime is under the polices jurisdiction not the schools."

"Naruto did nothing wrong at all, I just came to pick him up but he hasn't exited the school" Kushina said frowning.

"Sorry, there's nothing I can do, you can always try the back exit of the school though" she said dismissively, clearly not caring one bit.

Kushina briskly walked down the school corridor until she found the back door. As she opened it she heard lots of shouting; horrible name-callings and then she heard another voice an angry one in which she recognized "Give it back"

Kushina quickly stepped outside feeling a slight chill in the air as her eyes focused on her surroundings. Off to the side about 10 metres away she saw 4 young boys circling another boy; pushing, shouting, hitting, laughing relentlessly at the one stuck in the middle.

She quickly ran over feeling a sharp pain in her heart as she spotted Naruto as the boy in the middle.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing" Kushina shouted angrily, her booming voice surprising the 4 boys causing them to step away.

"It's just Naruto" one of them shouted "and he stole something from us, so we were getting it back" another kid said feigning innocence.

"Oh yeah, and what did he steal?" she said glaring

A boy with muddy brown hair and freckled cheeks pulled out a pack of stickers, Pokémon ones and held it up in the air smirking, thinking that would fool her.

Kushina stepped towards the boy, snatched the shiny stickers right out of his hands and said her voice sounding cold and angry "You're a thief, a liar and a bully, now get out of my sight, ALL OF YOU"

The boys quickly scrambled away as she glared fiercely at their backs.

"Are you ok, Naruto?" Kushina asked, her voice immediately softening.

"I didn't need your help" he said frowning as she handed him back his stickers.

"I'm sure you didn't but four against one is unfair any way you look at it, plus I wasn't just going to stand by and let them bully you. What happened?"

"Nothing" he mumbled looking towards the ground. He hesitated taking a long pause before he quietly said "I was all ready, to leave after school and meet you at the bench but just as I was getting up they stole Kyuubi, so I chased them and we ended up out here. They kept throwing him around to each other, like the game monkey in the middle, so it was hard for me to get it. After a few good attempts instead of trying to get Kyuubi straight away, I charged up to the biggest boy and punched him right in the stomach. As he doubled over in pain the others got mad and managed to tear Kyuubi, throwing him harshly on the ground. As I ran to pick up Kyuubi, they all circled me and kept taunting me and hitting me, trying to make me cry or beg them to stop but I never did so they kept doing it until you came."

"I'm so sorry, Naruto" she said saddened, stroking his soft blond hair "You really are a strong boy"

Despite the pain in his eyes he just shrugged his shoulders and said "It's nothing it happens all the time, anyway their hits hurt nothing like fathers….. I-I-I'm just upset Kyuubi's ruined it was my absolute favourite present ever. I hope your not mad, I'm really really sorry."

"Of course I'm not mad, it wasn't your fault at all" she said grabbing his hand "Come show me where it is, I might be able to fix it" she said hopefully"

"Here" he said pointing to the ground where Kyuubi lay.

Kushina picked it up gently and examined it. There were definitely tears causing the white stuffing to come out but it was mendable.

"I can fix it" she said smiling at Naruto "All I need is a sewing kit"

"Really" he said, a big smile starting to form on his face

"Really" she replied as he flung his arms around her, giving Kushina a quick hug.

"I have a sewing kit in my home, lets go" he said pulling her in the right direction.

"Are you sure?" she asked reluctantly

He nodded his head enthusiastically but Kushina still hesitated "Maybe I should just mend it with my own sewing kit at home" she suggested quietly.

Naruto turned around to face her wearing such a look of disappointment that she relented "never mind, lets go" she said, ignoring the pit in her stomach telling her to leave, in case his bastard of a father was around. "And we should bandage you up too" she said eying his bruises.

They didn't get far when Kushina stopped walking and crouched down.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked.

"Your limping has gotten a lot worse since this morning, it must have been those horrible boys and their nasty kicks. So I'll carry you"

"I'm fine" he replied looking down.

"It wasn't a question" she said firmly "Come on, time for a piggy back ride"

Naruto didn't reply, though she could have sworn she saw a smile forming on his lips as he walked behind her and climbed on her back. "That's better" she said standing up and adjusting Naruto's position so he was more secure "Now lead the way, Captain" she said causing him to giggle.

"We're here" he said pointing towards a tiny rundown house with peeling paint and rusty, cracked frames. As she put him down he ran up to open the front door but the rusty doorknob was locked.

"Don't worry" he said upon seeing her frown "there's another way in." Naruto quickly ran to the side of the house where there was a shattered window and climbed through despite the jagged edges of the broken glass.

Once inside he shouted "I'll open the front door for you now"

As Kushina stepped inside the first thing that hit her was the stench, it smelt like a mixture of stale beer and sweaty clothes. She looked around and the house was a mess, it looked as if somebody had come in and ransacked their house. The only thing that seemed to be in place was his father's collection of cheap liquor.

Naruto led her to his bedroom, opening the ever so creaky door and stepped inside.

"This is your room?" she asked in shock. As she looked a round finding only dirty white walls, a stained carpet and one small chest of draws scarcely filled with clothes.

Naruto nodded his head in response.

"Where's your bed and toys?"

"I sleep on the floor with that" he said pointing to a thin looking cover.

"But don't you get cold with that broken window letting all the air in?" she asked with concern.

He just shrugged his shoulder and opened his second draw "My toys are in here" he said revealing a deflated football, broken crayons with paper and a pocket knife, among other little things.

"Ah, here it is" he said handing the tiny sewing kit to Kushina

"Thank you" she replied setting it down beside her "It might take a while so we'll heal you up first. Do you have any bandages or something"

He shook his head quickly and said, "We don't have any healing stuff here. I remember one day I came home from school with a bandage on and when father saw it he was furious. He ripped it harshly off my head and yelled '_bandages are for pussies, if you're hurt tough it out like man_', before shoving me against the wall"

"That's horrible your father shouldn't be doing or saying that stuff to you at all." Kushina said trying to contain her anger "But don't worry without bandages we can still treat the bruises, we'll just need ice" she said standing up and grabbing an empty plastic bag laying around and filling it with a few ice cubes from the freezer.

"Here" she said, "Hold this gently against your bruises, it will help heal it"

"Ok" he said wincing at the immediate coldness on his skin.

Kushina then picked up Kyuubi and got to work sewing it carefully, trying to mend it back to perfection as Naruto sat beside her and intently watched.

Around 20 minutes later it was finally finished and she held it out to Naruto. His eyes sparkled and a big smile formed on his face as he eagerly grabbed Kyuubi out of her hands and hugged it happily.

"Thank you, red haired lady, it looks perfect, it's like magic"

Kushina looked at his happy face and giggled, as she thought he must have forgotten my name already.

"What's so funny" he asked a confused expression on is face

"Nothing" she said patting his hair "your just cute" she added standing up and stretching out her legs as she pulled him up with her. "Now come on, let's go"

"Where to?"

"To get some dinner, I could do with some ramen right now, you?"

"Yeah" he shouted enthusiastically.

"Good, lets go to the one nearby the bus stop, that's the only one I've seen here. Is your leg feeling better now?"

"Yes, I can walk" he replied nodding.

Kushina picked up her handbag and grabbed Naruto's hand as he picked up his Kyuubi and along they went.

"I can see it now" Naruto shouted running towards the front of the store. "Oh but it's closed" he said, disappointment evident in his voice.

As Kushina neared the store she read the sign**, **_Closed due to renovations, sorry for any inconveniences._ Sighing she, took out her phone to check the time. It was nearing 6pm, she had to get home and the bus was scheduled to come in about 15 minutes. Unfortunately there were no other food shops nearby.

"What now?" Naruto asked,

"I have to get home now" she said quietly avoiding his gaze. "The bus is coming very soon"

"Oh" he said sadly, pressing his Kyuubi closer against him.

"But, I'll come back and visit soon, I promise" she said trying to cheer him up at least a little bit but he just muttered "Oh" and scuffed up his shoes along the ground.

"I have time to walk you halfway home, if you want?"

"That's ok" he replied "I'll just wait with you for the bus to come" he said, taking a seat on the bench.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, next time we'll get ramen together for sure" she said though he didn't reply. After that they pretty much sat in silence until she asked;

"What time will your father get home?"

"I dunno" he mumbled "late late or maybe not for a few days or weeks, I never know he just leaves me to fend for myself"

"What's the longest he's left you alone?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Let me count" he said as he put out his hands in front of him and counted on his fingers "1,2,3,4,5….21 days"

Kushina gasped out loud, not able to hold in her shock and disgust.

Naruto quickly looked at her not understanding the look on her face. What did I say wrong? He wondered. He didn't like that look on her face so he tried to back track  
"But it wasn't so bad I was fine by myself, some days I couldn't get food but at least I didn't go to school with bruises and bumps" he said trying to sound cheerful, hoping she would smile but she didn't.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the bus quickly approaching. "Bye red haired lady" he said slowly, pressing his Kyuubi closer against him for comfort.

"No!" she said firmly as the bus came to a smooth halt right in front of them, smoke billowing out of the engines.

"What?" he asked nervously, unsure of why the lady was acting so weird.

But she didn't reply so he slowly began to walk away when Kushina swiftly grabbed his arm and held him firmly but not tight enough to hurt him as she stepped onto the bus pulling him on with her.

"Naruto, I'm not letting your father or this town hurt you anymore she said determingly as the doors shut blocking Naruto from the darkness that seemed to constantly latch onto him. As the bus slided into motion Naruto looked out the window watching the only home he had ever known disappear. As the last of that sight vanished, Naruto blinked back tears. Tears of relief and hope, which would eventually, lead to happiness… or so he wished.

As they a found a seat, Kushina sat down quietly allowing her thoughts to run amok, as she wrapped her left arm around the small boys body comfortingly. Naruto snuggled into Kushina closer, resting his head on her chest as he slowly closed his eyes letting the feelings of warmth and security blanket him for his first peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter, i'd love to hear all your reviews. Next chapter: Naruto will meet Kinoshita which should be interesting, any predictions?**

**Also, recently I wrote another Naruto fanfic story called As I Lay Dying. It's a kind of hurt/comfort/tragedy OneShot story about Naruto. I would love for you all to check it out and tell me what you think.**

**Hope you have a good weekend =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**************Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Loyalties And ****Confrontations**

"This is your house?" Naruto asked with a pleased expression on his face. "It's lovely"

Kushina looked at him and smiled. Compared to the other houses in this area it was pretty small, but it was well made and one of the newer houses built. Anyway with only two people living in it they hadn't wanted a big house yet.

"Yes, mine and Kinoshita's"

"Kino… who?"

"He's my fiancé" Naruto looked at her with a confused expression on his round face, so she further explained, "A fiancé is like your partner who you are engaged to be married to, so more then a boyfriend but less then a husband."

"Red haired lady, your getting married?" he asked surprised.

"No no, not yet." She said laughing "Hey Naruto did you forget my name?"

"Of course not" he said almost too quickly, his cheeks turning pink.

"Oh yeah, then how come you always call me Red haired lady?" she said amusingly, messing up his spiky blond hair.

"I just like your bright red hair"

Despite the sweet tone in his voice, Kushina couldn't help but wince at the word bright, she'd always hated just how much she stood out because of it.

Naruto not seeming to notice continued, "It's like the colour of sweet strawberries, and strong fire… oh and pretty flowers of course.'' He said smiling brightly.

"I'm glad you like it" she said smiling brightly back at him and bending down to kiss him on his cheek. This kid she thought, really was something. Moving her lips near his ear she whispered, "You can call me Red haired lady but just in case you forget, my name is Kushina"

"Can we go in now?" he asked reaching for the doorknob.

"Naruto, wait" she replied hastily.

"It's best you wait out here for a little bit, so I can explain to Kinoshita first before he sees you."

At this Naruto's expression turned to worry so she added "Don't worry it'll turn out fine, he just doesn't like surprises, that's all" trying just as hard to convince herself.

"When I open the door, come in ok?"

Naruto nodded his head as Kushina reached for the door, feeling knots in her stomach.

"Finally your back, what took you so long" she heard a voice say as Kinoshita walked towards her.

"Sorry, I…"

But she was interrupted as Kinoshita said, "I was waiting for you to make dinner but you took forever so I had to order in food for myself; pork udon."

At the sound of food her stomach grumbled, "Oh, so there's udon left for me?" she said relieved that she wouldn't have to make dinner tonight; she didn't mind sharing with Naruto of course.

"What, no I just bought for me, I still expect you to cook dinner, I'll just have to take it to work for lunch tomorrow."

He really was selfish sometimes she thought angrily wanting to say it his face but she couldn't, it wouldn't do to get him upset right before bringing Naruto into the equation. So she settled on frowning and bitterly saying "So you didn't miss me, just the dinners I make for you"

At this Kinoshita tried to turn on his charm as he walked towards her, grabbed her waist and backed her against the wall, whispering "No I missed you" lowering his lips to hers for a kiss. Little did he know his charm had slowly started to chip away and it had been for a while.

Kushina pushed away from him, pulling his rough lips of her own "Stop, she said sternly, I have to talk to you and it's very important"

Kinoshita took a couple steps back from her and looked her dead in the eyes as he replied "What?"

Kushina froze, she had thought about what she was going to say to him pretty much the whole bus ride home but now all her thoughts had suddenly dissipated. Sorry, Naruto she thought to herself angrily. She hadn't wanted to open the door until she had at least explained. Therefore the anger she knew he would have, would only be directed at her or at least the majority of it. But it looked like now to explain, she would have to open the door and bring Naruto in. Which wouldn't be good for him at all, but it wasn't like she could leave Naruto out there all night until her thoughts came back. It looked as if it would have to be done.

"Well" Kinoshita said impatiently.

Kushina walked closer to the door resting her hand on the doorknob surprised to see she was shaking ever so slightly. Taking a deep breath she turned the knob to open the door and in came Naruto.

As Naruto entered the first thing he noticed was Kinoshita. He felt a lump start to form in his throat as he stared at his face, already knowing he was not as nice as Kushina and probably not even nice at all. He gladly took Kushina's hand that she held out for him, not missing the fact that she had positioned him slightly behind her. As the door shut behind them, all three of them felt the tenseness in the atmosphere.

"Who the hell is this kid?" Kinoshita asked, narrowing his eyes at Naruto.

"Naruto" the boy answered steadily, determined not to let this man intimidate him as he stared straight back at him.

"Naruto" Kinoshita laughed meanly "What a stupid name"'

"Kinoshita, stop, what is wrong with you he's a kid." Kushina said angrily, frowning at her fiancé.

"This is my house" he replied glaring back at her.

"Oh let me guess, so you think you can do whatever you want?" she said hurt. "Well your wrong you can't and this is our house not just yours."

"Have you forgotten the lease is signed in my name and anyway that's not the problem, the problem is why we have a filthy little kid who you've invited into this house." He said angrily.

"He's not a filthy little kid, he's a sweet boy, and if you wanted to know why he was here you could of just asked without getting angry and being rude." She replied her voice trembling with both anger and disappointment. Damn it she thought annoyed upon feeling the accumulation of tears in the corner of her eyes. It seemed that when she was very angry that was the time when she couldn't control her tears. But she didn't want to cry now it would definitely make her seem weak to Kinoshita and it was already hard enough to stand up to him as it was.

"Well maybe if you had asked for my opinion before bringing this kid here, then I wouldn't have to be so mad." Kinoshita said seething.

"Shut Up, Shut Up, You Stupid Man, you're getting Kushina upset" Naruto shouted angrily. He knew it was probably the worst thing he could do in this situation but he had had enough of this man, he was just rude and mean… a bully. And since he'd been dealing with bullies his whole life he wasn't scared. There was only one man he was deadly scared of and that was his father who couldn't get to him here.

Kinoshita stomped towards them angrily his voice booming as he sharply said, "Kushina, your just going to let him talk to me like that? Disrespect me."

"I'll talk to him later, you'll have an apology by tomorrow" she replied trying to keep her voice steady and tightening her grip on Naruto's hand.

"No he won't" he said seething as he returned Naruto's steely glare "Because this little filthy brat, is not staying in my house" he added, as he took a step closer to Naruto poking him harshly on his chest to push him backwards.

Kushina pulled his hand away from Naruto before he could do more harm, and looked at him an icy glare projecting through her blue eyes.  
"Do Not Touch Him!"

Kinoshita must have heard something in her tone because he actually listened even taking a couple steps back although he never dropped his glare.

After that moment it seemed as if all the anger had finally reached it's boiling point and though it was still very much there, the intensity seemed to have dropped.

Hearing such loudness in the silence Kushina softly spoke;  
"Listen, I had to bring Naruto here, he needs a home. Where he lives, he has no one to care for him. His father abuses him physically and verbally as well as constantly neglecting his needs and the rest of the towns people treat him terribly."

"So you send him to the fucking orphanage" Kinoshita replied bitterly.

"Don't swear here" she said frowning "and I can't do that, Naruto needs a home not a house. He needs someone that actually cares about him. Someone to tuck him in at night, someone to take him for ice cream on hot sunny days and someone he can trust. I know first hand what growing up in an orphanage is like. You get the basics; security, a bed, three meals a day and an overcrowded toy room filled with kids playing with cheap toys for lack of nothing else to do. Sure you have some workers that generally care about your well being but the majority of workers are too busy to care and others even worse than that. I had no idea what it felt like to be loved until…" she paused looking at him and said, "until I got out. So just please for once show some compassion"

"I have compassion" he said firmly "I showed you compassion, when you were desperately looking for your first job so you could live on your own once the orphanage released you. I made you into something, without my compassion, right now you would probably be working 3 part time jobs with shitty pay, just to afford one box of an apartment."

"You helped me but I ultimately made myself into something" she said feeling the need to defend herself "and I thought that was because of love not compassion."

Kinoshita's expression softened as he stepped closer to her and said "Compassion first but it turned into my love for you"

Kushina froze "Your love for me" she repeated quietly. It had been a while since he'd said something like and despite everything those words meant something.

Kinoshita smirked at Naruto as he saw her expressions softening. He was glad he chose this tactic; she was a woman after all and all men had to do to get their way was nurture a women's fragile heart every once in a while.

Kinoshita grabbed her hands, forcing Naruto to let go of the hand he'd been holding and looked her deeply in the eyes as he softly said "Yes, I love you Kushina and I know you have a good heart but this is a rash impulsive decision and those always turn out badly."

"I know" she replied as Naruto's eyes widened in the horror of her betrayal. As she spoke he slowly backed further away from her and closer to the door. "I know it was a rash impulsive decision and I know those usually turn out wrong…. but you are wrong" she said conviction coming through in her voice. "This will not turn out badly. This decision will induce happiness and I believe this very well might be the best decision I've made yet. Naruto needs me… and I need Naruto, so he's staying."

At the sound of that Naruto smiled to himself and moved closer to Kushina taking her hand as she released them from Kinoshita's. Next time he wouldn't let go he thought, disappointed in himself that he had doubted the red haired lady.

Kinoshita's expression turned to one of great annoyance at the failure of his plan. Glaring at them he sarcastically replied, "You need him, he needs you, cause that doesn't sound perverted at all"

"Don't be vulgar" Kushina replied sharply as she pushed past him saying "Now excuse me, while I settle Naruto into his new bedroom."

Kinoshita turned around not liking the fact that his power had been usurped. Despite the fact that only their backs were facing him he shouted "Don't think that little brat is staying here for long and don't you dare expect me to help you with him" Not hearing a response he angrily carried on wanting to get the last words "And if that brat ever disrespects me again I won't hesitate to kick him out and onto the streets where he belongs."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this chapter it took a while to write and it still didn't come out exactly how I wanted it but I still hope you enjoyed it. Please comment/review and check out my second Naruto fanfic; As I Lay Dying**


	7. Chapter 7

**************Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: An Array Of Emotions**

"I'm sorry you had to see and hear that, Naruto" Kushina said softly as she closed the door behind them, trying to shut out Kinoshita's senseless yelling. She felt absolutely exhausted as if Kinoshita had some how managed to drain her spirit. All she wanted to do was collapse on the floor and cry but she couldn't with Naruto here. She really couldn't believe how horrible Kinoshita was being, she had known he would be mad but that was just too much. It really made her question his character and whether this was the type of guy she wanted to spend her life with.

Naruto just looked at her, not saying a word, as he climbed into the bed she lead him to. Kushina tucked him in so he was nice and snug, looking at him with concern on her face trying to determine how he felt.  
"Naruto are you okay"

"I'm fine, I just thought Kinoshita would be nice…like you"

"He'll come around" she replied slowly, hardly even believing herself. Before leaving Kushina bent down and kissed him on the forehead, wishing him goodnight.

Naruto wanted to tell her to stay with him, to hold him tight while he slept. But he couldn't form the words on his lips, so he closed his eyes holding Kyuubi tightly against him trying not to imagine a world without Kushina.

As Kushina shut the door behind her, she felt a strong presence in front of her, looking up she saw Kinoshita "Have you calmed down now?" she asked tiredly.

He nodded his head, causing her to sigh in relief "Good, then I'm getting a drink" she replied but as she proceeded to walk to the kitchen she felt a firm grip on her wrist, dragging her into their bedroom. Once Kinoshita shut their bedroom door he released her saying "You still didn't tell me how you met the little brat" while she rubbed her wrist.

"I'm really tired, we can talk in the morning" she said quietly but he looked at her as if to say I don't give a fuck. So she sat down on the edge of their bed and began to tell the story, making sure to leave out the part, where Naruto pulled out a gun on her; knowing he'd go ballistic. Surprisingly, apart from a few rude and sarcastic comments there were little interruptions and his temper didn't come out.

When she finished she laid down on her back, closing her eyes wanting to finally rest but Kinoshita had other plans as he climbed on top of her, kissing her neck.

" What are you doing?" she asked trying to push him off of her.

"You know what" he replied grinning.

"Not now" she replied annoyance in her voice.

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired and I'm still upset with you," she said whilst trying to re-button the buttons he'd undone on her shirt.

"I can change that" he replied taking off his shirt.

They went on like that for a short while until she gave up and relented. It was degrading and made her feel worthless but she had already won one battle that night and she knew there was no way she'd be able to win two. Anyway even if she were to put up a fight and push him off; firstly she didn't even know if she was strong enough and secondly if she were to succeed she was scared to know how he would react and ultimately what he would do.

When he was finished with her, she slowly got out of the bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Upon seeing her reflection in the mirror she felt immediate disgust wash over her. Needing to feel clean, she ran the bath water, using the hot water, hoping the steam would cloud her from her reflection. Stepping in she felt the immediate heat; the hot water felt as if it was scorching her skin but she liked it that way because despitw the pain it made her feel like it was burning away her blemishes.

When she finally got out, she quickly dried herself and threw on her dressing gown. Not wanting to go back into the bedroom where Kinoshita lay instead she opened up the door to the spare room where Naruto lay. Walking up to his bed, she heard his soft breathing as he slept which was comforting to Kushina, maybe it was just because it was a nice contrast compared to Kinoshita's loud snores. Sitting on the edge of the bed she stroked his soft blond hair resisting the urge to cry so that he wouldn't wake. Until she eventually she drifted off to sleep with her head resting beside his on the pillow and her legs dangling off the bed.

Naruto woke up in the morning feeling warm and comfortable but lost. Compared to the makeshift bed he was used to sleeping on, this felt amazing but there was one thing that bed had that this one didn't and that was familiarity. Taking off the covers he recalled the events of yesterday, wondering what today had in store. Picking up kyuubi he opened up the bedroom door ready to look for Kushina when he felt himself colliding with a hard body. Looking up, he saw Kinoshita glaring at him so he glared back. Proceeding to go around Naruto was stopped as he felt himself being pushed against the wall, Kinoshita's arms blocking each side.

"Brat, you didn't apologize" Kinoshita said spitefully.

" You bumped into me" Naruto said annoyance clear in his voice.

"I don't care"

"Just Get Out Of My Way!"

Kinoshita laughed meanly as he said in a threatening tone. " Or what? You'll tell Kushina what I did? Look here you worthless, little brat. I admit Kushina does care about you, quite a lot too as she was willing to fight me to get you to stay in my house. But Kushina loves me, we've known each other for years while you guys only met like a week ago. Do you know what that means? That means that if there is too much trouble with you here, one of us will have to go and that will without a doubt be you. So if you want to stay in my house you do what I say and here's a tip if you don't want Kushina to pick one side; which will obviously be me, you keep your mouth shut. Understand?"

Naruto clenched his fists as he nodded his head.

"Good then where's my apology"

"I'm sorry for bumping into you" Naruto answered bitterly.

"There's a good little boy" he replied mocking him as he patted him on the head like a dog before heading into his room.

Naruto walked into the living room and sat down on the couch feeling angry, he had thought being with Kushina would hide him from the darkness but even in her own home it was still here. He didn't understand why the red haired lady loved such a man, it greatly confused him. But no matter which way he looked at it, it only seemed logical that if she had to choose, it wouldn't be him but Kinoshita, after all she was planning to marry that guy. He would just have to cope; at least here it was mostly light back in his home it was entirely darkness.

That's right he was just being selfish, he tried convincing himself. It's not like he could just expect happiness; happiness only came to those individuals that were worth something and he was not one of those. He was just lucky to be able to come across a glimpse of it, despite his worthlessness. Nevertheless that didn't change the fact that Kinoshita still greatly angered him. Sighing deeply in frustration, Naruto remained on the couch not knowing what to do. He had gotten out of bed wanting to see Kushina not Kinoshita but as luck has it, she wasn't even home. Not knowing where she went or when she'd be back he just stayed on the couch frowning whilst holding Kyuubi.

It was about 15 minutes later when Kushina walked through the door shopping bags in hand. Naruto looked up at her conflicted with his feelings of happiness and anger towards her. Happiness because she had greatly helped him out and cheered him up in so many ways over the past week but anger because she loved such a horrible man and would choose Kinoshita over himself.

"Good morning Naruto" Kushina said smiling as she put down her bags.

"Where were you?" he said biting his lower lip.

"Oh sorry, I didn't worry you did I? It just dawned on me as I woke up that I forgot to feed you dinner last night. I wanted to make up for that this morning by making you a nice filling breakfast so I had to go out and by the needed ingredients."

Kushina walked towards him, bending down to give him hug. "Since your up, do you want to help me?"

Naruto nodded his head a small smile forming on his face and his conflicted feelings vanishing. How could he be angry with Kushina? How could he be mad at the one person that actually cared about him?

"What are we making?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Blueberry pancakes" she replied smiling as she led him into the kitchen.

He'd never done this before; the only things he'd ever made in his kitchen were instant foods. But this was different, this was actually fun. He enjoyed the mixing, pouring and stirring, liking how hands-on it was and how patient Kushina was while helping and showing him what to do.

"Okay now comes the frying part, this bit is a bit dangerous for a... " she paused stopping her sentence as she looked at him with a questioning look on her face. "Naruto, how old are you?"

"Eight, my birthdays October 10th"

"Oh" she replied smiling, "Your birthdays soon, are you excited?"

"Why" he asked shrugging his shoulder.

Kushina looked at him trying to hide the sad expression breaking through on her face. By now it shouldn't have really surprised her but it did and it was upsetting. He didn't even realize how special birthday's were suppose to be and that was truly sad.

"Never mind" she replied, deciding that there was no point in telling him. She'd just have to show him when the day came.

"Anyway I was saying before, this frying part is too dangerous for an eight year old because of the fire on the stove and the hot oil. But if you want to see what happens you can stand on the chair, and look from a safe distance."

"OK" he said nodding his head as he watched her pour the batter into the pan, liking how it spread out so perfectly into a big circle.

She explained as she worked "So after you pour it in, it spreads by itself and you let it cook on one side for a bit, and then when it looks golden brown, you flip it over with a spatula so that the other side can cook to perfection too. Real chefs can flip it without a spatula. Its so cool, they pull and lift up the handle really fast so that the pancake jumps up and lands on the uncooked side, but that's way too hard for me. See looks like it's cooked now" she said lifting it out of the pan and putting it on a plate.

As she started working on the next one, Kinoshita walked out with his work attire on. "Since when do you make pancakes" he grumbled.

"Since Naruto's here" she replied not looking at him.

"Make sure you save me some"

"I didn't make enough for you" she said quietly.

"Are you still mad about yesterday, I thought we got over that last night he said, as he hugged her from behind, kissing her on the cheek and causing her to tense up.

She pursed her lips not replying. "Bye babe" he said grinning as he grabbed the first pancake they had cooked, placing it on a napkin as he took it with him to go.

"Hey, that's ours" Naruto shouted angrily just before the front door shut.

"It's okay Naruto, don't worry, there will be enough." she replied quietly as she continued to fry the pancakes, this time silently. Needles to say after Kinoshita appeared in the room, the mood had definitely changed.

As she finished the last one, she turned around forcing a bright smile out for Naruto as she said "Are you ready to try them?"

He smiled back matching her own although his one was actually genuine as he excitedly nodded his head.

"These are delicious" he said his voice sounding muffled by the big mouthful he still hadn't digested.

"Yeah, they are" she said smiling this one real, as she added on "You were a great little cook"

They both forked in more mouthfuls happily chatting away until their bellies were full.

"What now, red haired lady?"

"We get ready, because we're going out. When I went shopping I bought you an outfit for you to wear today since your clothes are a bit too…tattered, I hope it suits you." she said handing him the bag.

Naruto pulled out the clothes revealing an orange pair of trousers, a white shirt with an orange crest symbol on it and a brand new pair of shoes.

"Thank you" he said, happily "Can I wear it now"

"Yes of course, well I suppose you just need a bath first" she replied.

When they were finally finished getting ready, they headed out the door. "You look so cute in your new clothes" she commented, gushing as she took out her phone and snapped a picture.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement as he asked, "What are we doing today?"

"Well, first off we need to go to the academy to see if we can get you scheduled in to your new school."

School, at the thought of that Naruto didn't know what to think, he had never liked school; the students, the teacher, the building, the lessons it was all horrible. But he didn't want to complain to Kushina so he pursed his lips, wishing that maybe, just maybe the new school might be different.

"We also have to buy you more clothes, and toys and some things to decorate your bedroom with."

Naruto looked at her with surprise on her face "But isn't that a lot of money" he stated his expression turning to worry.

Kushina stroked his hair as she said "Don't worry about money, I have enough to spend it on you. And anyway you need a lot of new things. It'll be a lot of fun, you can pick out what you like"

For the next multiple hours Kushina and Naruto went off gallivanting through the town. They took their time, looking around for the things they liked, bargaining when they could and then buying. Despite Kushina's constantly dwindling money it was an enjoyable a day. There were no interruptions and no negativity just a very happy Naruto and Kushina having a fun time.

When they finally returned back home, they dumped all their bags in his bedroom and collapsed on his bed exhausted but definitely satisfied. As she relaxed, arms spread out and eyes closed. Naruto lay down beside her, looking at her and not knowing how to properly thank her. Of course he'd said thank you multiple times today but that still didn't seem like enough. Kushina had not only bought him many wonderful things but more importantly with her she made him feel it, even more so today. She made him feel what it would be like to have a mother a caring one… or at least that's what it seemed like. The way she treated him, spoiled him and even scolded him when he had shoved too much candy in his mouth at once and the way she had held his hand tight in the busy crowds so that he wouldn't get lost in it only further added to that idea. But it was a scary thought for the young boy and an even scarier thing to admit out loud because, what's a mother if she doesn't even realize who her son is? And how would he ever know what Kushina really thought of him?

After a short rest Kushina reluctantly got up and explained to Naruto the proper places to place his new things before leaving the room to make dinner. As she started chopping up vegetables she greatly hoped that if she made Kinoshita's favorite meal, they might all be able to have a peaceful night. What she didn't seem to realize at the time was that no matter how many peaceful nights she could influence between them all, it didn't matter if she didn't feel happy, it didn't matter if by the end of the night laying beside her fiance all she felt was emptiness and hurt.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was longer than usual but I didn't see the point in splitting the scenes up and saving parts for the next chapter. Anyway I'm sure you all prefer longer chapters, I know I do. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and followers, it really makes me day and I find it interesting to hear what you all think when reading the comments.**

**Now that this chapter has been posted I am going to go off and watch the latest episode of Naruto xD. I`m so excited, I don't want to give away any spoilers so all i'm going to say is everythings just awesome and epic and amazing right now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: I Am Happy When You Are Happy**

The next day Kushina got up extra early to get herself ready for work as well as to help Naruto get ready for his first day of school. She was surprised that they had managed to get him in at such short notice but she was very thankful because she really couldn't miss anymore work. Luckily his school hours worked out well with her work schedule. Her bus came at 8:30 everyday and to the bus station it was about a 20 minute walk from her house. Luckily that route passed Naruto's school so she'd be able to walk him to school everyday. He'd always be about 10 minutes early since his school also started at 8:30 but that wasn't too bad especially because there were always kids playing out front anyway. While Naruto would finish at 3:30, the school did a kind of afterschool program almost like a daycare exclusively for the students at that school. Although it wasn't free it was a reasonable price so she put him in that which allowed her work hours to stay the same, meaning she'd be able pick him up from school at 5:30pm.

Walking Naruto to school, she talked to him, telling him as much as she knew about his school "and your class teacher will be Iruka Sensei, I've heard he's a very good teacher."

Naruto just nodded his head keeping silent, trying to shut out his nerves.

"Naruto" Kushina spoke softly "I know your last school was horrible to you, I know they treated you poorly and that was very wrong. But that's not what school is supposed to be like. School is supposed to be a place where you can learn, have fun, make new friends and create a path for your future. I really feel like this will be the type of school for you so please give it a try with an open mind"

"I hope your right" Naruto replied quietly.

"Look we're here now, come on since its your first day I'll take you to your classroom."

Just outside the door she gave him a big hug, wishing him a good day. "Just remember to smile" she added before introducing him to Iruka Sensei and walking onwards to the bus stop.

Kushina sat down on the bus dreading her day of work as the bus rolled along picking up more passengers. It wasn't because she found her work boring but because she was feeling stressed and tired and hurt and she didn't know how to deal with it all other than by putting on a fake smile for Naruto's sake and doing her best for him. It wasn't Naruto that was making her feel down in fact it was with him that she actually felt content. But because of Naruto's presence it had become even clearer just how little Kinoshita made her feel happy and just how much the way he treated her actually hurt her and ultimately that was a hard feeling to deal with.

Trying to get comfortable on the rigid bus seat she grumbled to herself wishing for a more cushioned seat barely noticing the friendly presence until she heard his voice."I see you've finally decided to come to work" he said light heartedly.

Kushina looked up at him and felt a strong urge to hug him, wanting his strong arms to wrap around her and comfort her. He looked so happy and so warm, as if he'd be able to take away her pain.

"Here" he said handing her a cup of coffee. I picked it up along the way to the bus stop. I brought one for you yesterday too but you weren't here so I just had two cups of coffee in my hands. I tried handing the extra one to people but they all looked at the drink as if it was poison and me as if I were a criminal. It was pretty embarrassing and then because of all the bustling people and the lack of free hands I spilt the extra drink on my work pants.

Kushina bit her lip trying not to laugh as she thanked him for the hot drink. Taking a sip from her drink, she noticed him staring at her "What?"

"Nothing, I just I hope everything worked out well."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just you don't seem like the type of person to miss work for nothing and I remember on Monday you said you had something very important you had to deal with and with missing yesterday too I was a bit worried so you know, I just hope it all worked out well for you."

"Oh umm" not wanting to lie but not knowing what to say she settled on, "not exactly as planned" forcing a small smile out, not wanting him to catch onto the fact that she was upset.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked kindly.

Kushina shook her head slowly "I…umm"

"It's okay don't feel like you have to, but if you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me" he said handing her a slip of paper "In fact here's my number"

"Thanks" she replied, pulling out her phone to plug the number in. "Although is it normal for you to carry your number on a slip of paper everywhere you go?" she said jokingly, trying to get his expression to change from concern to something else.

"Oh well, I wrote it down specifically today for you. So that next time when I bring the coffee, to avoid a fiasco like before you can call me if you're not coming, so that I'll only buy one." he replied smiling.

"Your not buying me coffee everyday" she said surprise laced in with her refusal.

"Why not"

"because then your treating me too much and I can't treat you back."

"Your company's treat enough"

Kushina frowned at that, though really all she wanted to do was smile. "But at least let me pay you back for my own coffee"

"Nope" he replied stubbornly.

"You're not being fair"

He took her hands in his, causing a small gasp to escape Kushina's lip. She could definitely feel the butterflies as well as a tingling sensation as his skin touched hers.

"Listen, let me treat you Kushina"

" I will... but just not every day"

"You deserve to be treated every day though, anyway treating you makes me happy and I'd like to think it makes you happy too. So please don't make problems out of nothing."

"Fine" she replied a genuine smile forming on her lips "but just coffee".

He smiled back at her, letting go of her hands.

For the next few stops they chatted lightheartedly just about random stuff until he stood up and said "Looks like this is my stop, it always seems to come up so fast" before walking away. After taking about four to five steps he turned back around and walked back towards Kushina. "Forget something?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He really was warm she thought upon feeling the impact. It felt good, he felt good. It was a comforting hug and if he would have held on longer she probably would have started to cry in his arms sprouting him all her problems but he couldn't because this was his stop. So for that she was thankful because she didn't want Minato to find out how damaged she really was but she was also sad because in his arms she felt safe.

"What was that for" she quickly asked as he pulled away, trying to keep her voice steady despite how breathy she felt.

"I noticed you weren't yourself today, you looked kind of down and upset. I don't know why but I thought maybe a hug from your bus buddy might help" he said softly as he quickly walked away managing to gracefully slip off just before the doors began to shut.

A full day of work later, Kushina rushed back from the bus station, swiftly dodging the bustling people that kept obliviously throwing themselves in her way. She was on a mission she told herself as she hurriedly walked through the continuous streets. She wanted to get back to the school as fast as possible to see how Naruto's first day of school went.

Finally she wanted to shout out in excitement as she saw the schools building nearby. Walking into the school she knocked on the classroom door and out came a pretty raven headed lady who appeared to be the students daycare teacher.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Kurenai" she said smiling as she held open the door wider so that Kushina could see inside.

"Hello, I'm Kushina" she answered back, "I'm here to pick up Naruto"

"Of course" she replied as she called for Naruto. As he was putting his coat and shoes on she kindly said to Kushina.  
"Naruto is a lovely addition to this after school program. Although it's only your son's first day here I see him fitting in really well and I hope he really enjoys this school. He really is such a good kid."

Kushina looked at her, trying to hide the surprise creeping onto her face and not knowing what to say as she kept hearing those two words replaying over and over again in her head _Your Son, Your Son, Your Son, Your Son._ It had such a lovely sound to it, she liked it, it seemed right but also scary and almost out of reach.

"Kushina?"

"Oh sorry" she replied shaking her head "That is very nice of you to say, his last school didn't treat him so well but I really think in this environment he could flourish."

As Naruto came walking up towards then the first thing she noticed was the smile on his round face. She greeted him with a big hug.

"How was your first day, Naruto? You can tell me all about it on our walk home.

Just as they were turning to leave, a little pink haired girl ran up to Naruto, after tapping him on his shoulder in a very bossy voice she said "Naruto, you can't just leave without saying goodbye. That's not very nice you know."

Naruto looked up at Kushina a surprised expression on his face then looked back at the girl. "Sorry" he replied raking his small hands through his hair. "Bye Sakura" he said smiling. "Goodbye everyone see you tomorrow" he shouted smiling even wider as more of his peers ran up to him to say goodbye.

Walking back towards their house, Naruto could not stop talking about his day at school. He absolutely loved it, it was the complete opposite of his old school, the teachers and students were all very nice, the lessons understandable and the whole day so much fun. He couldn't wait to go back again tomorrow.

"Kushina smiled happily at Naruto, hearing him gush about school and his new friends really warmed her heart. Taking Naruto in really was the best decision she had made. Whether she could prove it to Kinoshita or not, Naruto belonged right here.

* * *

**Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**** A Mothers Protective Instinct**

The next few weeks went by quickly with not much changing, till more than a month had passed. Naruto was enjoying school and making his first friends. Kushina was a bit surprised at how quickly he came to know everyone, she had thought it would take a while for him to warm up to his classmates considering how the ones in his old school treated him so horribly. But he had fit right in; playing, laughing and joking around with them all. He was also a good little learner and a smart kid although he could easily lose concentration and under perform if he found the subject uninteresting.

As for Kushina and Minato they had become a lot closer just from sitting on the bus together every weekday. Minato had even decided to stay on the bus regularly despite the fact that his car was fixed which really pleased her. She felt happy and comfortable around him, and seeing him had become one of the highlights of her day. They'd chat lightheartedly about anything really drinking their coffee. Although despite how familiar they became with one another she still hadn't mentioned Naruto to him. Kushina herself didn't even fully understand why she kept him a secret, especially because there were times when she wanted to mention something funny Naruto said, or how well he was doing in school or even just how happy he made her. It might have been because deep down she was afraid of what he would say especially because of Kinoshita's reaction or maybe because she guessed that talking about Naruto would probably lead to talking about Kinoshita which she didn't want to do.

As for Kinoshita not much changed on that front except that now Naruto was here he had become even more selfish. He made her feel like she owed him a lot more because he had allowed Naruto to live with them. She did pretty much everything he asked and it was beginning to drain her. She tried so desperately to love the man she was committed to but it was getting harder and harder everyday and she was beginning to feel lost. The whole time Naruto had been living with them, Kinoshita had practically ignored Naruto's presence unless it was to tell him to get out the way or turn on the TV for him. She hated it, the way he would pretend as if Naruto was nothing or when he did actually talk, it was with a voice full of venom. Naruto seemed indifferent to his behavior though, it's not like he cared for the guy anyway and she knew that but still...  
Apart from Kinoshita's senseless complaining about the kid there weren't really anymore outbursts from him. Although he would always get angry when Kushina would leave their bed during the night to comfort Naruto during his nightmare episodes. _Just leave the brat be, the crybaby just wants sympathy_ he'd yell or something along those lines.

That was another thing that worried her Naruto's nightmares, they didn't happen everyday but frequently enough and other than hold him tight she didn't know what do. When it happened he'd cry or scream and thrash around in his sleep and she'd crawl into his bed wrapping her arms around him and stroking his head until he calmed down. She usually ended up falling asleep with him and in the morning he'd always seem fine. She had tried to ask him what his nightmares were about one time but he refused to answer settling on saying one word; n_othing_. She had no doubt it was about his past though; about the way he had been so horribly treated in the slums. She had heard mumblings about his father during his nightmares that backed up this idea too. But Kushina didn't know how to talk about his past or even if it was a good idea to do so and Naruto never brought it up. Even though the nightmares were happening less and less now it still worried her but the topic remained untouched with Kushina trying to make up for that by focusing on Naruto's present life and future and trying to make it as happy as possible.

One day Kushina was walking Naruto home from school, when she asked him what he learned today.

"Animals, we talked a lot about lions in the lesson"

"What did Iruka Sensei tell you?"

"Umm… A lot of things" he said trying to remember "Oh yeah, we talked about, where they live, what they eat, the roles of the lions in a pride and also about the mother lions." He paused then said "Iruka Sensei told us the mothers did anything to protect and care for their cubs until they were old enough to look after themselves. He said it's not much different from human mothers who also care for and protect their children. He called it a mother's protective instinct."

Kushina gave Naruto's hand a gentle squeeze as they carried on walking.

Naruto looked at her and then looked down as he quietly said, "I may be wrong actually I probably am wrong but it kind of feels like you have a mother's protective instinct… for me. He paused and then asked in an almost whisper "So does that mean that you're my mother?"

She looked at him softly and gently said "Your right Naruto and did you know, family doesn't have to be from blood". Halting their advancement home, she bent down so she was face to face with Naruto. "I think…No I definitely want to be your mother, if you'll let me" she whispered softly to Naruto. He looked at her with his big blue eyes widened in surprise as he flung his arms tightly around her neck.

"I desperately want you to, mum" he whispered back, tears in his eyes as Kushina wrapped her arms around her son's small body a serene smile on her jubilant face.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter. Sorry it's so short but next chapter will be more than its usual length so it should make up for it. Please comment/review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto  
**

* * *

_******Give me love like never before,  
'Cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go  
**_

**_You know I'll find my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call you,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No I just wanna hold you,  
_**

**_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_  
**

**Artist: Ed Sheeran  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Give Me Love**

Kushina walked on the bus with a very uneasy feeling in her stomach, the bus was usually one of her favourite things about her day but today she was dreading it because instead of just her, today Kinoshita stepped on too.

"Let's sit in the back" she suggested thinking that maybe with a bit of luck if they were sitting in the back Minato wouldn't see.

"Here's fine" Kinoshita said firmly pointing to the middle seats. Sighing she sat down beside him as he held her hand too tightly for comfort. Did it used to feel like this? She tried to remember.

"What time will you be back home today?"

"I don't know, you know everything's different today"

She nodded her head in reply knowing today wasn't his usual day at work. He was going to a convention event related to his field, which was why he was taking the bus with her for part of the way. He could have traveled by car but parking was usually very busy around there so he had decided to take the bus instead.

They sat in silence, Kushina trying to rack her brain for something that they both could contently talk about but nothing came to mind. The complete opposite to her and Minato, who could always spark up friendly conversation.

It wasn't long until a certain blond haired blue-eyed man walked over with two coffees in his hands and a wide smile on his face, which naturally faltered as he looked upon Kushina and a man who he assumed was her fiancé. Not knowing whether it was best to act like strangers or approach them, the bus made a decision for him as it rolled into motion, pushing him into their direction. Unfortunately the bus also pushed another stranger into their direction and that person had managed to snag the seat right beside Kushina, meaning the only other seat near Kushina was the one right next to Kinoshita. Sighing in annoyance for his bad luck he walked closer to them and greeted Kushina, handing her the coffee and then introducing himself to her fiancé.

She looked surprised that he had approached and he could sense worry in her eyes which unsettled him, maybe this was the wrong decision he thought but there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Hello I'm Minato a friend of Kushina's, you must be here fiancé it's nice to meet you" he said politely as he took a seat beside him.

Kinoshita narrowed his eyes at him and in a bitter voice replied "Kushina doesn't have any friends, except for the ones I gave to her" as he grabbed the coffee cup out of Kushina's hand and took a long sip "but thanks for the coffee although it's a bit lukewarm"

"It wasn't for you it was for Kushina" Minato replied in a harsh voice a hardened expression on her face.

"Kushina doesn't mind, right babe?" he said looking at Kushina with narrowed eyes.

"I don't mind" she replied in a quiet voice as she bit her bottom lip.

"See" Kinoshita said smirking at Minato before turning away and leaning into Kushina forcing a long kiss onto her soft lips.

Minato looked away a glare on his unusually angry face and his fists clenched. What a horrible guy, he thought to himself. He had every desire to roughly pull him off her and hold her against him but he didn't know how she would feel about that. No matter what he thought, that guy was still her fiancé after all.

When Kinoshita finally pulled away from Kushina, Minato looked at her their eyes briefly connecting hers sad and his frustrated until she averted her eyes downward. It upset him, her unhappiness, just from looking at her eyes he could tell. But he didn't know what to do or say to make it go away. So he just sat there quietly fuming, eyes cast downward deeply observing the scuff mark on his shoes.

Maybe the silence was just too much for her or maybe she just wanted to pretend that everything was ok as she began to try talk to Kinoshita.

"I hope you have fun today at your convention" she said trying to sound lighthearted but it came out sounding forced that whole sentence did as well as the meaning behind it. She didn't really mean any of that or at least that's how it looked to Minato.

"Kushina it's work, it's not supposed to be fun" he replied in an irritated tone shaking his head as if what she said was completely idiotic.

"I'm sorry I just ...nevermind" she replied.

"You don't have to apologize Kushina you said nothing wrong it's just him being a selfish brute." Minato said his voice harsh but his gaze on Kushina soft as she looked at him with surprise.

Kinoshita glared at him a cold expression on his face and opened his mouth to say something but by then Minato had moved a few seats away from him. Minato couldn't deal with her fiancé anymore, any longer and that jerk would have been under his fist so he had got up and moved.

Luckily though the next stop was Kinoshita's. Minato heard Kushina's soft voice as she said goodbye as well as his ugly response.

"Just make sure you have a nice meal laid out for me when I get back home, I don't want to be waiting around like yesterday."

Before Kinoshita had even stepped off the bus, Minato had swiftly moved into his seat next to Kushina his hand resting on her knee. Mostly to support and comfort her but partially to piss of her fiancé. It seemed to work because when Kinoshita turned around and saw he stomped back towards them and practically growled, "You don't touch her"

Minato looked at him coolly an icy tone is his voice as he replied, "Funny I was going to say the same thing to you."

"I'll touch her all night long" Kinoshita said with a nasty grin on his face.

That's it, Minato had had enough of this guy, he clenched his hand into a firm fist and prepared to punch when he felt Kushina's hands on his arm, subtly pulling it back from swinging.

"The doors are going to shut any second now, you have to leave Kinoshita" she said firmly before he quickly pushed through people to get through the door.

"What a nice guy" Minato couldn't hold himself from sarcastically saying as the doors shut, finally blocking him out.

"That's not funny" Kushina said quietly with watery eyes as she looked away from him.

Minato wrapped his arms around her shoulders both angry and sad that her fiancé had nearly managed to reduce her to tears. "You're right, I shouldn't have said that" he replied softly. His voice became firmer and more serious as he said "But he's not a nice guy, in fact he's a horrible man and he does not deserve you at all"

"Let's not do this, especially not here" she said her voice quivering with emotion.

"We have to" he said as he waited for the bus to stop before standing up, pulling her with him, taking her hand and leading her off the bus.

It happened so quick that only upon hearing the bus roar to life did she even register what was happening. As it slowly began to move away from her picking up speed she looked at Minato with anger and confusion mixed in with the sadness from before on her face. "What are you doing? I have to get to work"

"Do you really think you can go to work in the state your in? Do you think either of us can work properly when everything's unsettled and things unsaid?"

"Everything's fine, except for the fact that I'm going to be late now and I have no idea where I am" she said with frustration in her tone.

Minato sighed deeply as he led her over to a bench he had spotted nearly obscured by the trees. This was perfect here it was silent place with a pretty view and more importantly away from prying eyes and the bustling people of Konoha.

"Kushina why are you with such a horrible man?" he said honest confusion and frustration laced into his voice.

"I love him" she said so clearly trying to keep her voice steady as she looked away from him.

"Your lying " he said firmly.

"I'm not, I love him, I love him, I love him"

"Don't Lie!" Minato yelled causing her to slightly jump, his voice lowered as his voice full of pain said "Please don't lie to me but even more so don't lie to yourself"

"How do you know I'm lying?" she said quietly.

"Well first off, when I called him a horrible man you didn't defend him. If you were in love I'm sure you'd say something like; he's not bad he's just a bit rough on the outside but when you get to know him better you'd see why I love him. But no, you can't even justify your love for him with a stupid excuse like that. But mostly I know you don't love him because of the way he treats you, there's no way a smart, funny, kind and beautiful women like you could love a man who treats you so horribly. You deserve a man that will love you endlessly, someone that will you treat with respect and someone that can make you smile and laugh for the rest of your life. Your way too good for Kinoshita he doesn't love you he just hurts you and uses you. Your much too clever to be reeled in by the likes of him."

He looked at Kushina a soft look in his gaze as well as a softness and strength in his voice when he talked. Taking her cold hands in his, he warmed them up, stopping the subtle trembles that were causing her body to shake. Breaking one hand free he lifted it up to her face swiping his thumb across her upper cheek to catch a teardrop that had slid down from her eye.

"Stop please" Kushina said her voice pleading and cracking with emotion as more tears dropped down her face.

"I love you Kushina, I can make you happy, I can care for you; take away your pain, protect you and each and everyday you're with me I'll make you feel special, you'll always feel my love."

Kushina looked at him, a glint of hope in her eyes. As he confessed his love to her, her breath caught in her throat and as he slowly neared his lips to hers she began to feel lightheaded. When his lips touched hers, the first thing she noticed was how soft they were and how gentle his kisses were compared to Kinoshita's. Despite her whirlwind of emotions as he kissed her, cradling her head and gently stroking her soft red hair all she could think about was how sweet his lips were and how beautiful his kisses were. But as he slowly pulled away another thought crossed her mind, how if she wasn't careful she could easily get lost in the rhythm of his love.

When their lips finally parted he rested his forehead against hers "Kushina, let me love you" he whispered gently.

"I-I… I have to go" she said choking on her own words as she pushed herself away from him. Walking away with tears in her eyes she felt a firm grip pulling her back.

"Kushina wait I"

"Don't Touch Me!" she screamed her voice louder and tone much harsher than she had intended, as she shook off his grip.

As she rapidly walked away hot tears sliding down her eyes stinging them endlessly and blurring her vision she heard his voice. It pained her she could so clearly hear the hurt in it even from this distance as he yelled.

"Please even if you don't love me back, don't go back to Kinoshita, you're not happy with him."

Minato watched her walking away, his eyes trailing her back as she got farther and farther away from him desperately hoping that she'd turn around, look at him and come back but all she did was eventually disappear from his sight. It broke his heart he had confessed his love to her and in return she shattered his heart. He sat down distressingly on the bench, slumping in an uncomfortable position; back leaning forward, head down and his fingers roughly raking his spiky blond hair.

He didn't understand, it didn't make any sense at all. He could understand if she couldn't reciprocate his feelings of love, they had only met about a month ago. And he knew that he had definitely messed up confessing to her so soon especially when all she probably wanted was a friend. But it had just come out in the spur of the moment, it wasn't like he had meant to. Anyway he couldn't fight the feeling and when the two of them were together on the bus he had thought she felt the same. They had a spark, was it so wrong of him to want to be able to ignite it into an eternal flame?

But what he absolutely could not comprehend was why in the world she was with Kinoshita, he was a horrible, selfish man who didn't even respect her. Could she really love such a man? Maybe he overreacted he didn't know the whole story and he had only met Kinoshita for one bus ride while Kushina had probably known him for years but still…

Minato sat on the bench alone, hurt, confused and angry as he so desperately wondered why; until his phone rang which bitterly reminded him that no matter how he felt the world wouldn't stop for him. Looks like he'd he going to work in an even worse state than if he had stayed on the bus with her.

When Kushina had turned the corner she slumped against the wall, collapsing on the floor out of pure sadness. Why did he have to do that? Why did he tell her he loved her? All she wanted was a friend and them calling what they had friendship was the only way to justify her constantly growing feelings for him. But now he had just shattered that illusion and she was too weak to face the reality. So she had run away from him knowing that telling him she loved him back would have been much too scary. She was afraid; she knew that she loved him and that he could make her happy but she also knew that if he changed his mind or became sick of her he could crush her heart into a million little pieces and that was truly scary because with a wound like that she'd never recover. He had told her he loved her but so had Kinoshita once and now look where she was. She was damaged and full of blemishes, how could she open up herself to such a flawless, wonderful man like Minato? And if she did, what would stop him from turning away.

Kushina had been hurt by the man that was supposed to love her too many times and now mistrust filled her head. It was a lot easier staying with man who she knew what to expect from, than to take a leap of faith and fall madly in love with a man who could break her already fragile heart. After all Kinoshita wasn't all bad and it's not like he could break her heart anymore, because although his attacks still hurt, her heart had become resistant from breaking at the cause of his constant jabs.

By the evening time, Kushina was already in bed. Needless to say her day was absolutely dreadful and in her somber mood she felt absolutely exhausted. She had put Naruto to bed straight after dinner not able to keep up her happy façade for a minute longer. But even in bed she couldn't sleep so she lay there restlessly in the dark all her tears already cried out until Kinoshita came home.

"You're in bed already" he stated as he turned on the bedroom light blinding her momentarily until she became accustomed to the light.

"I have a bit of a stomach ache"

"That's not good, you must be pregnant… with Minato's baby" he said with a devilish smirk on his face.

"I didn't sleep with him" she replied without the energy to even be angry at his statement.

"Did you kiss him?"

She mumbled something incoherent so he took it as a yes.

"Slut" he said jeeringly as he asked, "Do you love him?"

"I don't love him, I love you" she replied monotonously.

"Good then I forbid you to see him again"

"I don't want to see him again anyway, don't worry I won't even be taking the bus anymore"

Kushina would be taking the train from now on, it would mess up her whole morning routine and cost her more money but she could not face Minato, she just didn't have that kind of resolve. She wouldn't be able to stand the hurt in his eyes as he pretended for her sake that they were only friends. Seeing his pain she wouldn't be able to stop herself from confessing her love to him or if she could resist it would probably break her inside, so she was going to avoid him at all costs. She really was horrible she knew what she was doing was selfish but there was no other way. Anyway whether she avoided him or pretended they were just friends it would probably still hurt him the same. Either way would hurt her just as much as well. So she would take the train, which would require both her and Naruto to get up earlier as it was a farther walk than the bus stop and then because the trains stop didn't align properly with her work location. She'd have to take the train partially and then get off and catch a bus to take her to work.

"I'm glad" he replied pulling her in for a hug. Her mind couldn't help but compare his hug to Minato's so she unfortunately noticed the vast difference.

"I hope your stomach feels better" he said as he kissed her on the forehead and got up to leave.

The next day Minato stepped on the bus empty handed, he had a strong feeling that Kushina wouldn't be on the bus today so he didn't even bother with the coffee. As he scanned the whole bus for her, his prediction was right although it didn't make him feel any better it just made him feel worse. The second day he came on to the bus again to find no Kushina. Then the third, fourth and fifth day she still wasn't there which both pained and worried him. The next week she still hadn't come back not even for one of the days and on the Friday of that week he became scared; scared that he might never see her again. They had only really talked on the bus and he didn't even know her phone number. Stupidly when he had handed her his own he forget to ask for hers. He didn't know her house number or her exact workplace location or even the name of the business she worked for, he only knew that she was a family portrait photographer who worked somewhere in the city.

By the beginning of the third week Minato had given up hope on Kushina riding the bus with him so he resumed his old way of traveling to work; by car. The only reason he had stayed on the bus was because of Kushina's presence but now that he had foolishly pushed her away, being on the bus alone only intensified the feelings of pain he felt from her absence.

Kushina and Minato went on with their lives, the absence of one another dampening their own spirits and a feeling inside that made them feel as if they were missing something dreadfully important.

But that changed when one sunny Sunday afternoon while Minato was catching up with his father, he received a call. Picking up his phone, his other hand hovered over the decline call button, knowing Jiraiya hated to be interrupted especially when he was talking about his _research_. But he stopped once his eyes zoomed in on the name flashing resulting from a useful thing called caller Id. Kushina, the name read causing an immediate smile to spread on his face despite how much pain she had caused him.

* * *

******As promised this chapter was longer than usual, tell me what you think. I** know you guys really wanted a happy MinaKush moment and instead you got the complete opposite, so sorry. But I just couldn't make it so easy, not yet at least but don't worry it'll be coming.

** Thank you all for the support for this story I can't believe we made it to chapter 10, i'm so pleased =D**

**I pasted the lyrics from Ed Sheeran's song; give me love, above because it seemed to fit in with this chapter so well and honestly I just couldn't resist (My favourite singer and fav song of his). It's a beautiful song especially with his lovely voice and I highly recommend that you listen to it as it partially inspired some of what I wrote today. Unfortunately YouTube links won't show up on here when I post the chapter but you can just type in his name and song into YouTube and it will pop up if you want to listen.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I really hope 2014 is prosperous and good to all**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Consider This the Storm**

Kushina woke up in the morning a subdued feeling washing over. Sitting up, she quietly slipped out of bed not wanting to wake up Naruto. He looked so peaceful asleep she thought contently as she bent down kissing him on the cheek. Thankfully he hadn't had his nightmares last night although that's what she had told Kinoshita. Sleeping in the same bed as Kinoshita felt unpleasant; although some nights were bearable, other nights such as yesterday made her feel trapped.

Stealing some time for herself, she got up and made herself a cup of tea trying to relax. But she soon realized time to herself made her think about Minato. So needing to keep herself busy she went back into the kitchen preparing an elaborate breakfast for Naruto and Kinoshita.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed as she handed him a big plate full of food "You made this all"

"Yes how is it?"

"Hold on" he said as he shoved a big forkful into his mouth. Before he had even finished chewing he looked at her smiling widely as he responded "It's Delicious Mummy!"

"Did you finally decide to put some effort into my breakfast today, babe?" Kinoshita said walking up towards them.

"You'll have to see for yourself when you try it" she said as she handed him his plate, and his cutlery and his glass and his newspaper.

After a few bites he replied "It's good, although the eggs are a little soggy"

"Sorry" she replied sighing in irritation, you just couldn't win with him.

It was mid afternoon when Naruto rushed up to her asking if he could go to the park.

"With who?" she asked.

"Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and maybe even Sasuke"

'Sasuke, I thought you didn't like him. You called him a … know it all jerk."

"He is a know it all jerk but he's still my friend. So can I go mum? Please it's just across the street and Choji's mum is going to be there to watch us."

"You can go" she said smiling as he quickly rushed to the doors to put on his shoes. " Have fun" she yelled just before he left, slamming the door in his excitement.

"That brat needs to stop calling you mum" Kinoshita said a grimace on his face. "I hate that you are not his mother, he should stop pretending, you both should. And anyway when he calls you mum it makes you seem so old."

"Well nothings going to change, there's more to motherhood than genes and I feel like his mother."

Kinoshita rolled his eyes as he headed to the couch, turning on the TV.

"Watch with me" he said as he flicked through the channels looking for the football match.

"I think I'm going to read" she said sauntering into the bedroom.

"Fine, but fetch me a beer first"

After a while Kushina gave up on reading all she really had were sappy romance ones and she was not in the mood for that. Anyway she was starting to feel hungry, she had been up the earliest out of three and made such an elaborate breakfast yet not being hungry at the time, she hadn't even made enough for herself. Getting up she headed to the kitchen going in the same time Kinoshita was going out.

"How was the game?"

"We lost" he grumbled.

'That's upsetting" she replied, not really caring in the slightest.

"Well good thing you can cheer me up" he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling him closer to her and kissing her on the lips.

"No I can't" she replied trying to break free from his grip but he just held her closer, roughly pushing her against the wall. Her shoulder blades digging into it as he pushed himself even closer against her, so she was trapped.

His voice turned cold as he said "Ever since that brat showed up in this house, you've been acting more and more distant. All I want is a little affection from my fiancée. Is that so wrong?" He asked his hands trailing under her shirt.

Not again she thought sadly, she didn't want this. Her eyes turned watery as she looked at him and said "All I wanted was a little bit of love from my fiancé, but instead of love all you do is hurt me?" her voice cracking.

"I don't hurt you, I love you Kushina" he replied his face scrunched up and tone angry from the accusation.

"You're hurting me right now!" she screamed, her voice the only weapon she could use to defend herself.

"I'm not hurting you, I'm giving you affection, proving my love to you."

"You're not giving me affection" she stated bitterly "You're just trying to use my body to fulfill your desires despite how I feel."

"Well so what if I am? You are my fiancée and you're suppose to give me what I want" he retorted venom in his voice.

"Not this way" she replied angrily " I'm sick and tired of all the pain you put me through. You've been hurting me for years and brushing it off as love. If you loved me, you would treat me with respect, if you loved me you would make me feel special. But you don't, you just hurt me and I refuse to stay by your side as your fiancée a second longer. I'm breaking up with you Kinoshita, I cannot deal with your horrible attitude anymore, you make me sick!" She shouted back viciously, remembering all the times he had hurt her.

She had tried so hard to settle for Kinoshita, trying so hard to make it work, to remember why she had fallen in love in the first place and searching for his redeemable qualities. But this was too much now, this was borderline abuse if not abuse and she wouldn't settle for that.

"Shut Up!" he yelled enraged "You just don't know when to keep your bloody mouth shut" he said as he dug her shoulders blades even harder into the wall and roughly pushed his lips against her own.

She tried desperately to push him off of her and keep his hands away but he was stronger than her. Nevertheless she didn't stop struggling against the wall, which made it harder for him.

"Give up" he hissed into her ear "It'll be over sooner that way and then you can leave for all I care." his icy tone causing her to shiver.

But she wouldn't give up, she refused to she had pride too and she had allowed him to crush it too many times before. If she gave in now that would be the last of her pride gone and then what would be there to hold her already fragile self together. Those were the thoughts running through her head when she heard the door creak open and saw a blond haired blue eyed boy run in a happy expression on his little face.

Naruto's expression quickly dropped and turned to one of deep anger though when he saw his mother pinned against the wall struggling against Kinoshita.

"Get off of her" he shouted angrily his little voice trembling with anger.

"If you don't want to get hurt then you turn around and you leave, now" Kinoshita shouted back a deadly glare in his eyes.

But Naruto ignored him as he charged right behind the big man, kicking him as hard as he could in the back of the leg. The leg that got hit slightly bent down changing his stance, which created an opening for Naruto to kick him right between the legs. He howled in pain shouting crude things and doubling over which allowed Kushina to break free. But he was absolutely livid by now and just before she was out of reach he stood back up and yanked her arm, shoving her roughly against the wall so she collapsed against the floor.

But she wasn't his target anymore it was Naruto and now that his full attention was on the boy he wouldn't be able to get his kicks in so easily.

He managed to catch the boy quite easily and when he did, he delivered a rough blow to the boy's stomach ignoring Kushina's desperate yelling. Naruto fell to the floor in pain, shuffling away from Kinoshita until he was backed up against the wall. This felt familiar he thought as he stood up out of reflex despite the pain. When his father would get mad and beat him, the worst thing he could do was cower on the floor in pain. It just made him madder so he always stood back up if not trying to run or block then accepting the heavy blows till they stopped coming.

With a devilish expression on his face, Kinoshita slowly walked up to Naruto, wanting to toy with the boy as a cat toys with a mouse. But before he was face to face with him, Kushina had regained some strength and stood right in front of Naruto protecting him.

"That's enough now" she said sharply, not shouting but a dangerous tone in her raised voice as she stared at him her eyes deep pools of anger.

He looked at her infuriated as he pulled back his fist. "Move Kushina" he yelled harshly "Or I swear to God this fist will hit you"

She didn't say a word, just looked at him a defiant look on her face as she put a hand behind her back clasping onto Naruto's wrist, to make sure he wouldn't move.

He looked back at her shaking his head in disgruntlement, when she didn't budge even after he'd given her a chance. Clenching his fist tighter he swung, not even holding back for the women he claimed to love as his fist collided with the left side of her face, producing a sickening sound, which only satisfied him.

He looked back at her disgust on his face as she slowly stood up again holding her cheek, when the hit should have left her down.

Shaking his head, he stomped away from them, spluttering vulgar terms and banging the door harshly as he left the house.

"Mummy" Naruto shouted worriedly as she fell to the floor.

"We have to go now, before he gets back" he said hurriedly as he tried to pull her up.

"Don't worry, he won't be back for a while" she said quietly her voice wobbling as she tried to hold back tears. Standing up she stumbled over to the couch.

I'll get you some ice" he said as she winced in pain from her swelling bruise.

Running back from the kitchen with his makeshift ice pack he held it out for as he calmly asked.

"What now? He probably won't want to see us when he gets back so we should go somewhere for the night but tomorrow it should be ok to go back to him" he said speaking from experience.

Kushina looked at him surprised at how composed he was, she would have thought any little kid would be shaken up by the ordeal that occurred. But apart from his worry for her, he seemed fine. He didn't even seem to be in that much pain from the heavy punch he'd received.

"Naruto, we're not going back to Kinoshita. I'm not going to let him hurt you or me anymore. I promise" she said firmly as she pulled him in for a hug

"Now listen, go to your room and pack your school bag with a few clothes and toys because I don't know when we'll be back to get the rest of your things."

He nodded his head before he went off to his room while Kushina stood up and limped over to the kitchen table where she had left her phone. Picking it up, she scanned through her contacts trying to find someone that could help her. But she wasn't really that close to anyone, she had no family and no real friends; Kinoshita had been right when he had told Minato the only friends she had were the ones he gave her. Minato, she could call Minato but she'd practically snubbed him, would he really want to help her. But it was Minato, he was caring and happy and warm; hopefully he'd forgive her. She'd give him a try she decided as she pressed her hovering finger over the call button.

Putting the phone close to her ear, she heard the ring as it dialed his number and then his friendly voice as he answered.

"Hello, Kushina"

Upon hearing his warm voice, it felt as if her words were stuck in her throat. But she couldn't hang up on him now, she needed his help and anyway thanks to caller id, he knew it was her.

"Kushina, is everything ok?" he asked, worry in his voice upon hearing silence.

"Minato, I" her voice cracked and she choked up on her words as she said, "I need your help."

"What's wrong? Where are you?" He asked distraught by the pain in her voice.

She told him her house address and he promised he'd be there as soon as possible. It wasn't too long but it seemed long enough to Kushina before Minato arrived. He rushed into her home worry laced into his voice as he called out her name. His eyes landing on a figure sitting on the sofa he walked over.

"Are you okay, Kushina?" he asked nervously as he quickly approached her.

Not knowing what to say, she stood up and faced him, dropping the ice pack from her cheek.

His eyes immediately saw the huge bruise swelling from the left side of her face and widened in horror as a small gasp escaped his lips.

Quickly filling the remaining gap between them he gently wrapped his arms around her, holding her ever so delicately as if she were made of glass.

"It's ok now, you're safe with me now" he murmured soothingly in her ear.

His soft touch and gentleness was too much for Kushina and she began to break down and cry uncontrollably on his steady shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" she uttered hysterically through her sobbing" as he stroked her hair.

Minato's touch was soft, his voice was soft but the expression on his face was anything but soft. He was absolutely livid, how dare Kinoshita put hands on Kushina, he wanted to kill the guy, to beat him endlessly for what he had done but he willed his anger to stay hidden deep inside of him because right now Kushina needed him to be gentle and calm.

After she had calmed down, and he'd caught the last of her tears he gently said, "Come on we should go" guiding her to the door, "You're not staying here any longer"

"Wait, I need my... I need Naruto, my son" She said quietly, feeling incredibly guilty for not telling him sooner as she saw his confusion.

Hurt flashed through his eyes as he began to say, "You never mentioned..."

But she interrupted saying " I'm sorry I should have told you I just... It's just a long story"

"Oh" he replied trying to wipe the wounded look off his face.

She looked at him biting down on her bottom lip as she said "I'll tell you the whole story later but for one, he's not my biological son."

"So he's not Kinoshita's son?" he couldn't help but ask.

"No not in the slightest" she replied grimly, recalling his horrible attitude towards Naruto.

"I'm glad" he muttered quietly as she walked to Naruto's bedroom, not sure whether she caught his last comment.

Opening Naruto's door she saw him sprawled on the floor surrounded by toys.

"Naruto are you alright? You've been in here a long while"

"I'm fine mummy... I just can't decide what toys to leave behind." he said quietly.

"What you have packed already is fine. Remember we're going to come back for all your other things. But for now lets go" she said holding out her hand as he stood up with his bag.

"Where to?"

"A friend of mines" she answered, "so be nice."

Naruto looked up at the big man, an indifferent look on his round face. He looked kind enough he supposed but they had finally gotten away from Kinoshita. He thought it would just be him and his mother now but this man was already getting in the way of that dream and it angered him.

"Hello, Naruto it's nice to meet you" Minato said smiling as he introduced himself.

Naruto looked up at him a slight scowl on his face as he chose to ignore him.

Kushina looked down at him a small frown on her face before looking back at Minato apologetically. "Sorry" she said softly, "he's had a rough day"

"I can imagine" he said grimly as he lead them both into his car.

"You have a beautiful house" she commented kindly as he lead her inside. This time, she found herself to actually mean it instead of just saying it out of politeness like she usually did when she was a guest in someone else's home. It was big, but cozy looking and well decorated and neat; especially for a male. There was also a lovely back garden, with a cherry blossom tree, spreading its pretty petals on the lush grass.

"Thank you" he replied smiling "When I saw it on the market I had to get it, despite how big it was for one person. But I figured I'd meet someone special I could share it with eventually" he said gazing at her before shifting his eyes away.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Just water please."

"Of course" he replied going into the kitchen and coming out with two glasses.

"I grabbed juice for Naruto too"

"Thank you she replied as she took a sip from her glass, the water feeling refreshing.

Going back into the kitchen he came back out with an ice pack wrapped in a towel, and held it out to her. "Here, you should put this on your bruise" he said gently. "I'm afraid I cant' do much to heal it right now, but the cold compress should stop the swelling and numb the pain. This tablet should also help to take away the pain." He said resting it by her glass. "Don't worry it's just an over the counter drug" he added.

"Thank you" she replied as she asked him how long it would take for the bruise to heal and disappear.

"Let me take a look" he said as he sat down beside her and lifted his hand up to the tender spot.

"Sorry" he replied quietly as he saw her wince.

"It's okay I know you're being as gentle as possible."

"It's quite a bad bruise" he said sadness in is voice " It's hard to say but probably around a week and a half. But don't worry I have lots of medicines and creams that will help."

She nodded her head in reply as she somberly said "What about Naruto can you check to see if he's hurt. He got a heavy punch to his stomach that I couldn't stop.

"He hit the boy too?" he said, not able to contain the anger in his voice.

"The boy was his target" she replied quietly, biting down on her lower lip.

"Kushina what happened?" he inquired as he took her hands in his giving her a reassuring squeeze.

She looked away so he wouldn't see the accumulation of tears in the upper corner of her eyes as she said "Can we just, can we just not talk about it right now?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Just You And Me**

Kushina looked away so he wouldn't see the accumulation of tears in the upper corner of her eyes as she said "Can we just, can we just not talk about it right now"

"Of course" he replied quietly as she called for Naruto, who was playing in the corner with Kyuubi.

"Yes mummy?" he asked walking towards her.

"You must be hurt she said softly, heavy guilt washing over her as she looked into his eyes. "Minato here is a doctor, he's just going to help take the pain away."

"I'm fine" he replied stubbornly "I don't want his help" he added as he ran back to the corner with Kyuubi.

Minato walked over to him slowly, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder as he calmly said. "Naruto, come on it will be quick. It's best to treat your injuries quickly because they could get worse."

"Don't touch me" he yelled, shaking his hand of his shoulder as he looked at him scowling.

Kushina walked over to Naruto not knowing what to say. He was being rude so really he should be scolded but so much had happened today and him being angry was only to be expected.

But Naruto didn't want to talk to anybody, not even Kushina, he was upset and just wanted to be alone. So he grabbed Kyuubi and ran to the closest room he could find, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

Kushina looked at Minato with an apologetic look on her face before walking over to the bathroom door, where Naruto had locked himself in.

"Naruto, come on out" she said softly.

"It's ok if you don't want Minato to help, I'll heal your pain instead."

Kushina kept talking to him gently, trying to get him to come out or at least talk but he remained silent. Sitting on the cold bathroom floor; back against the door, face down and hugging his knees.

"Naruto, what's the matter?" she asked sadly, as she slumped down against the other side of the bathroom door. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, I'm so sorry I brought you into that house with a man who didn't like you."

But you did protect me he thought to himself as he hugged his knees tighter, she was the only person who had ever protected him. He wasn't mad at that, she had chosen him over Kinoshita and took a heavy punch to protect him. How could he be mad?

He was just… "I just want to go home" he said his voice sounding wobbly as tears filled his eyes.

"What home?" she asked her voice cracking.

"A new home" he replied in a just audible whisper "With just you and me"

Just, you and me, that's what the boy wanted it was such a simple request but held so much meaning. It also clarified a lot up regarding Naruto's behavior towards Minato. In his mind they had finally escaped Kinoshita but now it probably looked like, he would be stuck with another man and that made him angry.

"I promise Naruto, it'll be just you and me soon enough, Minato's just helping us right now."

Minato looked over at her a wistful expression on his face. What about me? He wanted to say; surely he was more than just help. But he remained silent, he wasn't going to be selfish, her son needed her. Right now all she wanted was support, so he'd give her that but hopefully eventually she would want something more than that, and if she did, he'd be there in a heartbeat.

Naruto listened to her words carefully he wanted to believe her, he really did but he wasn't that naïve. He saw the way she looked at Minato and how he looked back at her. It was the same way Kurenai Sensei and Konohamaru's uncle Asuma, looked at each other when he came to pick up his nephew. And all his friends in the daycare whispered that was a thing called love. He didn't know much about love but he knew it was strong, so he couldn't believe her just now.

Choosing to remain silent from now on, he kept the door locked and sobbed quietly to himself. But Kushina heard and her desire to console him, which the door was interfering with, made tears fall out of her own eyes as she heard his pain.

Minato walked over to her, pulling her up and leading her to the couch." Don't worry" he said gently "He just needs some alone time, he'll come out when he's ready." As he held the ice pack up to her bruised cheek, pressing ever so lightly, so he wouldn't hurt her.

Kushina lifted her hand so it was over his hand, which was holding the ice pack.

"It's ok I'll do it" she said as he released his hand, the pleasant sensation leaving both of them.

"I'll bandage up your ankle then, I noticed you were limping, you should have told me it was hurting"

It was hurting, but she hadn't wanted to tell him because she didn't want him to know just how much harm Kinoshita had done to them. Her ankle had twisted when she had fallen to the floor on it, after Kinoshita shoved her against the wall to get to Naruto.

"Sorry, I..."

Interrupting Minato replied, "It's ok, you don't have to apologize." Before walking away.

Quickly coming back with his first aid kit, and getting out the bandages he suggested she lay down on the couch.

"That's okay" she replied softly as she refused.

"Doctors orders" he replied trying to sound stern as he adjusted the pillows for her. "You need some rest, it helps heal everything and laying down you can prop up your ankle"

Listening to his orders she altered her position so she was lying down lengthways on the sofa.

"That's better" he said softly as he helped to prop up her ankle holding it gently as he skillfully wrapped the bandages over it.

"Thank you" she said softly as she looked at him with fondness in her eyes.

"It's not a problem" he replied as he took her hand in his, "I do it daily"

She shook her head "No I mean for helping us, for coming as soon as you heard I was in trouble despite the pain I caused you. For being gentle, caring and kind even though I probably don't deserve it."

"You do deserve it" he said a warm twinkle in his eyes "Now get some rest" he said, letting go of her hand and giving her a quick kiss on the good side of her cheek before walking into what she assumed was his bedroom. "I have to make a few phone calls" he said. Pausing as if trying to remember something he said "Oh, and after 10 minutes make sure to take off the ice pack, it can't stay on indefinitely"

Not long after Minato left the room, Naruto came out, slowly walking up to his mother.

"Is your bruise feeling better now?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, you don't have to worry about me now, I'll be fine" she said, pulling him closer so she could give him a hug. "What about you, are you feeling better now?"

He nodded his head meekly.

"I know you feel almost as if Minato, is taking me away from what you want but he's a good man. I can't make you like him but I do not want anymore of your hostility directed at him. Understand?" She said firmly.

He nodded his head again as she said, "When he comes back, you'll need to give him an apology.

"Fine" he murmured a slight frown on his face as he let go and went to gather more toys from his backpack.

Trying to get some rest Kushina closed her eyes attempting to relax but she gave up on that idea quickly and picked up the remote he'd thoughtfully left on the table beside her. Turning on the TV, she flicked through the channels, trying to settle on at least something interesting to watch.

A while later Minato came back out. He had wanted to give her some time to rest and honestly he needed some time to himself too. It was a lot to take in and so many emotions were running through his head. What he told her was also true though since he did have to make some phone calls. Minato had called back his father and apologized for so abruptly leaving and ending their conversation. As well as his workplace to inform them, that he wouldn't be going into work tomorrow.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes thank you" she replied a weak smile on her face.

Looking at Naruto, he caught her gaze and remembering her words. He stood up and walked over to Minato a subdued expression on his face as he apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto" he replied kindly "Though are you sure your stomach isn't hurting you? Kushina said it was a hard punch"

It was hurting him, not too much though but he still didn't want to say anything. He didn't want his help and he didn't want Kushina to worry about him. Anyway he had checked in the bathroom his skin felt a bit tender and his bones a little stiff but luckily it hadn't bruised. Anyhow he knew the soreness would go away soon enough.

"I'm fine" he said a bit too huffily as he muttered under his breath "I'm used to it anyway" thinking he wouldn't hear as he walked away.

But Minato did hear and it worried him deeply, he looked at Kushina hoping for some kind of clarification but she hadn't seemed to hear his last comment. Was this not the first time he'd hit Naruto or Kushina. Turning around so she wouldn't see his anger, he walked in to the kitchen, trying to calm down. Once he had, Minato looked inside the fridge to see what there was for dinner. Who was he kidding, he thought shaking his head as he took out his phone, he was a horrible cook, he'd just order something like usual.

Walking back out he asked Kushina what she'd like to eat for dinner.

"I'm really not that hungry" she replied.

"No, you have to eat at least a little something" he said shaking his head.

"Doctors orders?"

"Of course" he replied smiling.

"Fine, then if you don't mind ramen please"

"As you wish" he replied. Noticing Naruto's head pop up at the word ramen, he turned to him and asked:

"Is that fine with you too, Naruto?"

"I don't mind" he replied steadily, him and his mother both knowing that was a big fat lie.

After dinner they all somehow resided on the sofa together, looking quite closely like a family. And as irony has it, watching a family movie of all things, which had conveniently popped up on TV when they were at a loss of things to do.

Minato was sitting at the end of the sofa, his arm as if by instinct cozily finding a way around Kushina. Kushina was sitting closely beside Minato, close enough to feel the heat from his skin warming her up. While Naruto was snuggled up comfortably against Kushina.

All they needed was, Kushina's nasty bruise to disappear, a few smiles and definitely a big bowl of popcorn and to anyone looking in, they'd seem like a perfect, happy, carefree family, winding down to watch a Sunday night movie, before another busy week of work and school.

And if it wasn't for the unfortunate occurrence, which led them all to this position, maybe all three of them might have felt like the perfect, happy, carefree family they nearly looked like.

Halfway through the movie, feeling Naruto's body go slack against her own, she peered down at his little face, to see his eyes closed as she heard soft breaths escaping his lips.

Looking at Minato she softly asked whether there was a bed she could put Naruto in.

"I'll lead you to the room" he replied standing up from the sofa. Seeing her struggle to pick up Naruto, he stepped in for her. "I'll pick him up" he said gently as he carefully lifted and carried him to the room, Kushina following behind her.

Settling him on the bed, Kushina put the covers over him, stroking his hair before kissing him goodnight.

"You are such a good mummy" Minato said, looking at her warmly.

"Thank you" she replied trying not to blush as she looked at his kind expression.

"I think I'm going to get some rest now too" she said softly.

Taking a couple steps closer to her he charmingly whispered into her ear "I'll be the one to kiss you good night"

Causing her to blush fervently, a rosy pink color spreading on her cheeks as he kissed her softly on them. "If you need anything just call me" he said pulling away from her.

Before he left the room, she called out his name. "Wait, where are you sleeping tonight, because this looks an awful lot like it could be your room."

As he expected she was very perceptive, "I'll just sleep on the sofa" he said dismissively. "Don't worry, it's actually quite comfortable" he said softly upon seeing an apologetic look form on her face.

"Good night Kushina"

"Good night Minato" she replied tenderly.

He smiled to himself slightly as he shut the door, leaving it slightly ajar. As of yesterday, he hadn't thought he'd ever see her again but now here he was wishing her goodnight. It was such a bittersweet feeling, if only under better circumstances he'd probably be jumping up and down.

Finding an extra cover and pillow from the cupboard he headed to the couch trying to get some from rest but it was useless he couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened today. After about an hour of restlessness, he decided to get up and check on Kushina and Naruto.

Turning on the hallway light, he peeked through the door, but not really seeing much he quietly walked in.

"Is that you, Minato?" he heard a quiet voice ask.

He stopped dead in his tracks, feeling as if he had been caught doing something wrong. "Yes, I was just..."

"It's okay" she said interrupting him "I couldn't sleep either" pausing she said with concern in her voice "But you should really try, you have work tomorrow and it's getting late"

"I'm not going to work tomorrow" he answered softly "I'm going to stay here and look after you"

Kushina looked at him surprise on her face, not that he could really see with the dim lighting. "You don't have to do that"

"I want to" he replied seriously "I need to make sure you're okay"

"I'm ok" she replied her voice sounding small, as if the words had constricted in her throat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

"I"

Kushina didn't want to talk about it, all she really wanted to do was forget but looking at him she realized how unfair she was being. He was helping her so much and without even asking any questions, he of all people deserved the truth.

"I don't want to talk about it but I will with you" she replied honestly.

"Are you sure?"

Getting out of bed, she put her hand up to his cheek as she said, "I trust you".

"It's a long story" she informed him as they walked over to the couch. Minato supporting her so that she wouldn't have to put too much pressure on her bad ankle.

"We have all night" he replied as they sat down on the sofa together.

"Then I'll start with how, I met Naruto" she said looking at him as he nodded his head.

* * *

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews from the last few chapters =D. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading. **

**Since my breaks sadly coming to an end the chapters will probably be going back to weekly updates.**


End file.
